En mi sueño
by Isless
Summary: Después de un mes de ignorar sus síntomas, la vida profesional de Regina comienza a verse afectada. Con mucha convicción, Regina acepta tratarse con el mejor equipo de Diagnóstico en Nueva York, con la esperanza de poner fin a su malestar. Pero las cosas no marcharon tan bien cuando Regina conoció a la Dra. Emma Swan. *Inspirado por House.
1. Chapter 1

El resonar de los tacones contra el asfalto se mezclaba con el percutir de las gotas de agua y un lejano trueno. La mujer andaba con apresuro, casi corriendo. No quería, pero siempre que miraba hacia abajo y veía el lodo en sus Louboutin, no podía evitar apresurarse un poco más, aunque ya fuera en vano; ya estaban enfangados.

—Oh, ¡Por los cielos! —musitó entre dientes cuando apoyó la espalda en la puerta, empujándola para abrirla a la vez que forcejeaba con la maldita sombrilla, intentando cerrarla.

—¡Buenos días, Alcaldesa! —saludó la joven detrás del mostrador.

—¿Buenos días? —No pudo evitar virar los ojos. La joven la saludaba de la misma forma cada mañana, pero algo tenía ese día que cualquier cosa, lo más mínimo, la estaba irritando.

Ese día era todo menos bueno.

—Le gusta la lluvia aunque no tanto los truenos —explicó Granny poniendo los ojos en blanco también—. Imagínala así todo el día y yo no puedo tomar un café y salir de aquí. Por cierto, el café se enfrió, pero ahora prepararé otro. Solo estábamos esperando a que llegaras para que no se volviera a enfriar.

Regina asintió con una disculpa en los labios que nunca vocalizó. Era una mujer puntual para todo. Una mujer del hábito. Disfrutaba la rutina. Iba a Granny's tres días a la semana; siempre a las 7:30AM en punto. Ni un minuto más ni menos. Así había sido hasta un mes atrás cuando todo comenzó a salirse de sus manos… resultando en esto: que Granny tuviera que hacerle el café otra vez porque ya no era tan puntual como siempre, porque ni ella misma sabía a qué hora despertaría o a qué hora llegaría a Granny's.

Otro trueno resonó en la distancia y la sacó de sus pensamientos y miró a su alrededor. Un hombre tomaba un café en la esquina y una pareja mayor disfrutaba del desayuno mientras leían el periódico compartiendo los nuevos acontecimientos.

En Storybrooke, Maine no pasaba mucho. El crimen era casi inexistente, con la excepción de las bromas que hacían algunos adolescentes. La última "gran "noticia que hizo que varios le echaran un vistazo a un periódico fue cuando la elección para el puesto de Alcalde se anunció. Un puesto que Regina había ganado anteriormente por segunda vez. Ya la nueva elección estaba próxima y, este año, Regina estaba preocupada. A diferencia de los dos últimos años, ahora su rival, Gold, estaba decidido a tomar el puesto de Alcalde para saciar sus propios intereses.

—¿Se siente bien, Alcaldesa?

Regina sacudió la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada a la mujer que ahora estaba apoyada sobre los codos en el mostrador y la inspeccionaba con la mirada, apoyando la mejilla en uno de sus puños cerrados.

—Sí —contestó fríamente, comenzando a inquietarse—. ¿Cuánto tiempo, Granny?

—Un minuto.

—Ha estado llegando tarde. No es propio de usted —insistió con un tono suave, tal vez hasta preocupado. Regina no estaba muy segura.

—Me disculpo con Granny. No es mi intención darles trabajo de más.

Tragó en seco como forma de callarse a sí misma. ¿Acaso se había acabado de disculpar en voz alta? En el fondo era consciente de que Ruby y Granny se abstenían de preguntar de más. Preguntar sobre las ojeras que ya el maquillaje no podía ocultar, sobre el cansancio reflejado en su rostro y que ya no podía disimular. No importaba cuán impecable mantenía su imagen, que ahora con tacones cubiertos de fango, blusa y falda parcialmente mojada, sentía como si hubiera tocado fondo.

—Gracias —agradeció cuando sostuvo el vaso de café recién hecho.

Las campanas sobre la puerta sonaron e instintivamente las tres dirigieron la mirada hacia la entrada.

—Buenos días, Alcaldesa — saludó Gold con una sonrisa antes de mirarla de arriba abajo— ¿No tan buenas?

La indignación recorrió todo el cuerpo de Regina con la misma fuerza como el del trueno que parecía haber caído justo afuera y que hizo que Ruby diera un brinco.

—Buenos días, Gold —saludó entre dientes antes de hacer camino, abriendo la puerta y la sombrilla.

Sería un día muy largo.

Cuando su asistente la vio entrar, el joven corrió hacia ella para ayudarle con la sombrilla, escurriéndola y dejándola a la entrada antes de seguirle el paso, apresurado.

—Buenos días, Alcaldesa. Pospuse su primera reunión para las 8:30AM y llamé a "Los Hermanos" para que estuvieran en alerta de inundación. La zona tres perdió electricidad, pero ya Los Hermanos se están ocupando.

—Muy bien. —Al menos algo estaba marchando bien entre el caos—. Estaré en mi oficina hasta que el señor Renninger llegue.

—Alcaldesa —se apresuró, titubeando un poco.

Regina cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente antes de detenerse y girarse hacia él.

—¿Qué más, Jim?

—La señorita Kathryn espera por usted adentro.

Regina le lanzó una mirada tajante.

—Intenté decirle que la esperara afuera, pero…

—Basta—. Abrió las puertas no antes de inspirar y exhalar con fuerza. Las cosas no podrían ser así de buenas esa mañana… tenía que estar ella.

—¡Buenos días, Regina!

¿Qué con todo el mundo diciendo eso? ¿Acaso no se han percatado de que el mundo se estaba cayendo?

Regina no contestó, sino que siguió de largo y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, apartando un mechón de pelo mojado de su rostro.

—Estás hecha un desastre —señaló la rubia moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

—Gracias por tu observación. —El sarcasmo era casi palpable en su tono.

Kathryn descruzó sus piernas y se levantó. No fue hasta ese momento que Regina notó la carpeta azul que sostenía en una de sus manos.

—Faltaste a la cita con el Doctor Dutcher.

—Es un incompetente.

—¿En serio? —Enarcó una de sus cejas, entretenida.

—Los resultados fueron negativos e insiste en hacer más pruebas innecesarias.

—Es lo que haría cualquier doctor. Sé que no te cae bien…

—Es un engreído y no confío en él.

Kathryn suspiró. Temía que esto pasaría.

—Siempre haces lo mismo. No pasará lo mismo que con la doctora Beverly. El doctor Dutcher ha tratado mi familia desde que tengo memoria. Es de confianza, Regina.

—Hasta que le ofrezcan una buena cantidad de dinero. Con las elecciones en camino no puedo arriesgarlo.

—Jim me contó lo que pasó el lunes.

Regina dejó de escribir en su agenda y la miró con fuego en la mirada. Tendría una seria conversación con su asistente.

—Ni siquiera mi asistente puede mantener la boca cerrada. ¿Deseas seguir cuestionando mi desconfianza?

—Quiero ofrecerte algo. —Se acercó al buró cuando Regina se mantuvo en silencio—. Quiero ser tu asistente hasta que termine las elecciones. Jim puede asistir con lo demás, pero yo me encargaré personalmente de ti.

Regina mantuvo la mirada fija sobre ella, considerando su propuesta.

—¿Tan aburrida estás?

—Creo que te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mí. Gold está usando to lo que pueda y si hace que el pueblo piense que no estás apta para la posición -aunque no sea cierto- sembrará la semilla de la duda.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Qué tenemos que ver qué es lo que te está pasando, Regina. Me preocupas. Eres mi amiga.

—No había desayunado. El lunes… por eso me desmayé.

—¿También fue por eso la semana pasada? O el por qué estás llegando tarde todos los días. ¿Te has mirado en un espejo? Tienes ojeras, Regina. La gente comienza a darse cuenta que algo te está pasando.

Regina apartó la mirada, recordando la pregunta que le había hecho Ruby. Kathryn tenía razón, la gente estaba notando que algo no estaba bien… incluyendo Gold.

—¿Qué propones? Y que no involucre al Dr. Dutcher, por favor. No quiero volver a verle la cara.

—Pensé que dirías eso —sonrió y le extendió la carpeta azul.

—Este viernes tienes una reunión en Nueva York. El mejor equipo de diagnóstico está en Nueva York ahora. Aprovecharemos la reunión para que te hagas unos exámenes, ya hablé con la directora del hospital, es la Dra. Cuddy, la conociste en las elecciones pasadas.

—¿Lisa Cuddy? —Kathryn asintió.

—El equipo ya revisó tu historial y están interesados en el caso.

—¿Haz compartido mi historial médico? ¿Caso?

—Solo lo más reciente y general… y usé un seudónimo. Por ahora.

Regina se frotó la frente con los dedos, considerando la proposición.

—Solo un día —respondió y fue suficiente para hacer que su amiga sonriera.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola y bienvenidos a mi primer fic de SwanQueen! Disclamer, Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, en sí nada me pertenece. Solo estoy tomando los personajes prestados para mis ideas locas. Ya saben.**

 **Este fic será un AU y como dice en la sinopsis, está 'ligeramente' inspirado por la serie de House. Los nombres de "Chase" y "Lisa Cuddy" serán usados. No es House, así que Emma no tendrá una personalidad de House 100%. Ya verán a lo que me refiero si siguen leyendo el fic :)**

 **El fic será actualizado cada semana, a veces dos veces a la semana hasta que lo termine. Esto es 100% porque ya está escrito.**

 **Como siempre espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios/criticas :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 02**

—Podría ser un tumor —sugirió uno de los doctores antes de escribirlo en la pizarra blanca.

—O simple agotamiento ¿Por qué Helwig aceptó este caso otra vez? —Se levantó de su asiento en la mesa ovalada y cerró la carpeta con su copia del caso—. Tenemos cosas más importantes.

—Doctora Swan —llamó el doctor Helwig que entraba en ese momento— ¿Me pareció escuchar mi nombre?

—Sí. ¿Por qué este caso? —demandó saber.

—Lo dejaste en mis manos —sacudió los hombros como explicación.

La doctora suspiró antes de inhalar con fuerza.

—Paciente de edad treinta y dos . No tiene historial de cáncer en la familia —pausó, releyendo unas líneas.

—En resumen —añadió un joven doctor —. Aparte de los chequeos regulares, la última visita a un hospital fue a la edad de veinte cuando se cayó de un caballo. [GG5] No fracturas, solo un corte en el labio superior.

—Tiene un historial perfecto.

—Su presión arterial es mejor que la mía —comentó el más joven.

—¿Depresión clínica? —preguntó Swan.

—Ya lo descartamos.

—No explicaría los otros síntomas. —Se mordió el labio inferior, comenzando a interesarse en el caso—. El record está muy limpio e incompleto… —pensó en voz alta.

—¿Alguien importante? —preguntó el joven.

—Eso explicaría varias cosas —musitó Helwig—. No sería la primera vez que intentan ocultar su identidad con un record falso.

—Hay que repetir los análisis de sangre y ordenar un IRM nuevo. No podemos descartar el cáncer. Este record es inútil.

—No podemos hacer más hasta que llegue.

* * *

Kathryn apresuró su paso intentando mantenerse al lado de Regina. Las dos subieron al auto que las esperaba en la esquina. Kathryn le dio la dirección al conductor y el hombre se puso en marcha de inmediato.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Llamaste a William? Necesito posponer nuestra reunión para la próxima semana. El teléfono de su asistente está en la agenda.

—Ya lo hice, Regina. Contéstame.

—Jim no hacía tantas preguntas.

—No soy Jim. Soy tu amiga… y asistente. Por ahora.

—Solo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza.

—¿Quieres una aspirina? —preguntó, ya buscando en su bolso.

—No. No quiero nada de pastillas. No por lo menos hasta que me hagan las pruebas. Harán, ¿verdad? Les encanta hacer pruebas —dijo con resignación.

—Bueno… es el mejor equipo y es _diagnóstico._ Claro que harán pruebas. Es el mejor que encontré en el país. Sus métodos son un poco… agresivos, a veces, pero tienen buenos resultados.

—¿Agresivos?

Kathryn sonrió intentando no empeorar las cosas.

—Nada para preocuparse —aseguró.

* * *

—Estoy trabajando en un caso. No puedo hacer las horas de clínica, Lisa.

—Todos tienen que hacerlo. No eres excepción.

Swan contuvo la respiración pensando en alguna salida.

—Dos al día y la semana que viene haré las restantes.

—Te aprovechas.

—Es un caso importante.

—No tienes que mentir. No eres muy buena haciéndolo, no conmigo. Aquí está tu siguiente paciente.

Emma aceptó la carpeta con resignación sin molestarse en abrirla.

—[GG9] 325 —avisó Lisa antes de que Emma saliera de la oficina.

Emma tocó la puerta antes de entrar en la habitación. En la esquina había una rubia sentada con los brazos cruzados y una morena sentada sobre la mesa de examinación.

—Soy la Doctora Swan —se presentó estrechando la mano de las dos mujeres, antes de escanear su ID en la computadora disponible, ingenua a la sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios de Kathryn al reconocer su nombre.

Las pocas fotos que Kathryn había encontrado de ella en la internet no le hacían justicia.

Regina miró a su amiga y frunció el ceño, perpleja por la sonrisa en sus labios.

Emma salió de su sesión en la PC al darse cuenta que no habría ningún record electrónico de esa mujer.

—Regina Mills. —Leyó el nombre en voz alta y cerró la carpeta para dirigirse a ella con una sonrisa profesional—. Le tomaré la presión y la temperatura, puede quedarse sentada aquí por ahora —señaló la silla a su lado— Por favor extienda su brazo.

Regina movió el brazo automáticamente sin apartar la mirada del rostro de la doctora. No parecía muy mayor, estaba segura que era menor que ella.

—Su presión alterar está perfecta. —Anotó los números en la hoja dentro de la carpeta—. ¿Qué es lo que le está pasando, señora Mills? Preguntó e inconscientemente miró su reloj, pensando que su paciente ya debería estar con el equipo.

Regina tensó la mandíbula, sintiéndose levemente molesta al percatarse del apuro de la doctora. Pero su enojo había comenzado a incrementar al darse cuenta que había leído su nombre real.

—Se está desmayando. Dos veces en las últimas tres semanas y duerme mucho, muchísimo —comenzó a decir Kathryn cuando el silencio se extendió entre la doctora y su amiga—. Y fiebre —añadió.

Emma asintió mirándola a los ojos, percatándose de las ojeras.

—¿Solo duerme mucho? ¿Más de doce horas?

—Ocho horas es lo que duermo normalmente. Últimamente es más de diez.

—Durmió catorce horas el martes —añadió la rubia otra vez y Emma la miró de reojo.

—¿Se está alimentando bien? —preguntó ya que dormir diez horas o catorce algún que otro día no se le hacía muy anormal. El hecho de que tuviera ojeras se le hacía más raro.

—Lo normal.

Kathryn suspiró y Regina se apresuró a elaborar antes de que Kathryn volviera a hablar.

—Mi dieta no ha cambiado.

Emma asentía mientas la escuchaba, pero no podía apartar la mirada de la cicatriz en el labio superior de la mujer. ¿Por qué se le hacía conocida? En ese momento recordó y se quedó inmóvil, como si su mente se hubiera ido a otro mundo.

—Antes de hacer una diagnosis la guiaré al laboratorio para unos exámenes de sangre —dijo a la vez que leía el pedido de los análisis. Se fijó en la fecha de nacimiento y en un segundo calculó la edad que tenía.

Emma frunció el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo doctora Swan?

—No. Perdone señora Mills. Sígame, por favor. Usted puede esperar aquí si desea —se dirigió hacia Kathryn y esta asintió.

Las dos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un área donde había varias personas sentadas en silencio mientras esperaban a ser llamados.

—Aquí está el laboratorio. Puede tomar asiento y llamaran su nombre en unos minutos. Pasaré por usted cuando termine.

Regina simplemente asintió antes de sentarse y seguir con la mirada a la doctora que caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo.

* * *

La puerta de la oficina de Lisa se abrió con un portazo y la mujer detrás del escritorio suspiró al ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordarte de tocar antes de entrar?

Emma le tiró la carpeta sobre el escritorio y exigió una explicación.

—¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

—Tu caso, claro. —Se echó para atrás en el asiento, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—Está usando un seudónimo. ¿Cuál es su nombre real? ¿Quién es?

—Su nombre real es Regina Mills, como dice en la carpeta que te entregué. Y te la di en papel porque no debe haber un historial de que Regina Mills estuvo y se hizo pruebas en este hospital. Tu equipo no debe conocer su verdadera identidad. Para ellos seguirá siendo Rea Gin .

—¡Vaya! Qué creativos —exclamó con sarcasmo alzando los brazos—. ¿Por qué hiciste esto? Que la atendiera yo.

—Sé cómo trabajas, Emma. Apenas visitas a tus pacientes durante un caso. Quería que fueras la primera en verla y atenderla.

—¿Quién es?

Lisa dudó por unos segundos bajo la mirada penetrante de la doctora.

—Es la Alcaldesa de una pequeña ciudad en Maine llamada Storybrooke.

—… Sabes que no me gusta tener casos con ese tipo de personas.

—Por tu juramento hipocrático… —fue interrumpida por el gruñido que soltó la rubia. Lisa la miró seria— Emma.

—¿Ha venido desde Maine para evitar qué? ¿Proteger su carrera política?

—La razón que tenga es irrelevante. Conozco a Kathryn y a Regina hace muchos años. La familia de Kathryn es uno de nuestros donadores más generosos.

—Oh… Es eso… —murmuró asintiendo con seriedad antes de darse la vuelta y salir sin darle tiempo a la mujer para explicarse.

* * *

Emma Swan regresó camino al laboratorio, intentando ocultar lo irritada que se sentía en esos momentos. En la sala de espera se encontraba una joven y dos personas mayores. En ese instante su beeper sonó y al ver los dígitos en la pequeña pantalla corrió por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde había dejado a la acompañante de Regina Mills.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —exigió saber, colocándose el estetoscopio mientras la enfermera le informaba de lo ocurrido.

—Casi se desmaya mientras le sacaba sangre.

Regina pestañó varias veces cuando Emma iluminó sus ojos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su ritmo cardiaco había descendido. Emma apretó la mandíbula cuando leyó los números dictando la presión arterial. El caso de "Rea" comenzaba a interesarle.

—¿Terminaste de sacarle la sangre? —le preguntó a la enfermera cuando se alejó un poco de la morena.

La enfermera asintió.

—Ya lo envié al laboratorio.

—Quiero los resultados lo más pronto posible. —La enfermera asintió y salió de la habitación.

—¿Padece de hematofobia?

Regina negó con la cabeza. La sangre nunca la había afectado.

El celular de Kathryn comenzó a sonar y Regina le lanzó una mirada.

—Es William.

—Contesta. Solo llamaría por algo importante.

—Pero Re…

—Si quieres hacer tu trabajo contesta, Kathryn —exigió entre dientes.

Toda esta situación y por lo que había acabado de pasar la estaba molestando. Era el peor momento para enfermarse y lo peor de todo era que no sabía qué tenía; eso era lo que más la frustraba.

Emma se mantuvo en silencio hasta que la rubia salió y entonces aprovechó para releer rápidamente la poca información que tenia de la mujer.

—¿Qué ha comido hoy?

—Café…. Café, crepe. Una ensalada…

—¿Es todo?

—Sí.

—Parece que estará siendo atendida por el equipo de diagnóstico —dijo Emma, haciendo como si estuviera leyendo dicha información de la carpeta ahora en sus manos—. Los resultados de los exámenes de sangre serán dirigidos a ellos e imagino que querrán hacerle más pruebas.

Regina enfocó la mirada en el techo, tensando la mandíbula otra vez.

—¿Tiene idea de cuánto demorará? Soy una persona muy ocupada. No tengo mucho tiempo.

—Todo depende de los resultados.

—¿Tal vez se podría acelerar las cosas? —pensó en voz alta y eso, definitivamente, tuvo un efecto negativo en la doctora. Era una de las cosas que más detestaba de _este_ tipo de personas.

—¿Está acostumbrada a acelerar las cosas? —No soportaba estas personas que se creían importantes y dignos de atención especial.

—¿Disculpe? —Se incorporó un poco sobre los codos con una chispa en los ojos. ¿Acaso había sido ideas de ella el desprecio que había detectado en el tono de la doctora?

—Aquí es una paciente como cualquier otro.

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron como platos a la vez que caía en cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras.

—Acaso…

El beeper de Emma comenzó a sonar y lo miró con calma antes de dirigir la mirada a los ojos llenos de sorpresa de la morena.

—Diría que fue un placer —dejó que las palabras flotaran en el aire por unos segundos antes de continuar— Espero que su estadía sea breve y que se mejore, Alcaldesa—. Le dio la espalda y salió cerrando la puerta dejando a una Regina boquiabierta.

* * *

Lisa soltó la pluma sobre los documentos que firmaba y suspiró con resignación.

—Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer Dra. Swan.

—Quiero un cambio de caso —exigió, tirando la carpeta sobre el escritorio una vez más. Lisa enarcó una de sus cejas, ladeando la cabeza, súbitamente interesada.

—Nunca dejas un caso.

—Hay una primera vez para todo. Y no quiero dejar el caso precisamente, quiero dejarla a ella.

—Oh…

—¿Oh qué? —preguntó exasperada—. Estás disfrutando con esto, ¿verdad?

Lisa mantuvo la mirada sin decir una palabra.

—El último engreído que atendí me denunció.

—Porque detuviste su corazón para demostrar un punto.

—¡Un punto que le salvó la vida! —comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, hablando al aire— No lleva veinte minutos aquí y ya está pensando en apresurar todo. Prioridad, exigencias…

—Fuiste tú quién ordenó el IRM y los exámenes con prioridad…

Al escuchar aquello Emma se detuvo en seco dándose cuenta que Lisa tenía razón.

—Bueno… Si eso ya quedó claro…

—Solo me importa el caso —aclaró, interrumpiéndola.

—Eso lo tengo claro, Dra. Swan. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer —recalcó con un tono seco y deslizó la carpeta con el dedo índice hasta el borde del escritorio antes de seguir firmando sus documentos, ignorando la presencia de la doctora.

Emma enderezó los hombros y dio unos pasos apresurados hasta el escritorio, agarrando la carpeta antes de volver a salir. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Lisa alzó la mirada y suspiró antes de negar con la cabeza.

Tal vez se había equivocado al permitir que Helwig escogiera el caso. Ahora estaba claro que Cuddy había intervenido.

* * *

Regina y Kathryn apenas se habían visto después de que la llevaran a hacerse los otros analices. No fue hasta que estaba en una habitación en una bata azul, esperando para hacerse el IRM, que logró verla otra vez. Los doctores habían llegado juntos una hora antes del IRM. Cada uno se presentó individualmente; primero el Dr. Helwig, él era el mayor de todos, aunque parecía tener el mejor sentido de humor. Dr. White era el más joven de todos y Regina pensó que no era uno de los doctores hasta que se presentó como tal. Por último, la Dra. Sager se presentó brevemente, a ella no la volvieron a ver por el resto del día.

—¿No es adorable el Dr. White? —susurró Kathryn cuando entró en la habitación después de cruzarse con él en la entrada.

—Parece un niño.

—Un niño muy calificado. Creas o no tiene 26 años . Es un prodigo. Sus padres son unos cirujanos muy reconocidos.

—Por favor, dime que no sabes tanto de él por otra razón que no sea porque me está atendiendo y no por otra razón. Estás casada.

—¡Claro que no! Como buena asistente y amiga tenía que asegurarme de que tus doctores fueran los mejores y de confianza. Lisa me aseguró que así era —afirmó, pensando que no había visto la doctora Swan desde la tarde.

—Quiero irme de aquí lo más rápido posible —dijo, mirando el techo, recostada en la cama— ¿Todo bien con William?

—No te preocupes por eso. Todo está bien y en orden. ¿Qué pasó con la doctora Swan?

La pregunta hizo que Regina reaccionara incorporándose lo suficiente para mirarla con el ceño fruncido. —¿Por qué presiento que no fue algo bueno?

—No le hice nada. Es la doctora más irrespetuosa que he conocido —espetó, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Segura que no le hiciste o dijiste algo?

—Kathryn…

—Impones mucho, Regina. Puedes intimidar un poco. Eso tienes que admitirlo.

—¿Intimidar? —Soltó una carcajada. La doctora Swan parecía todo menos intimidada—. Estoy agradecida de no volver a verla porque no creo poder ser formal ¿Sabes qué me dijo?

Kathryn ladeó la cabeza, entretenida.

—Prácticamente dijo que no fue un placer conocerme y que esperaba que me fuera pronto.

—¿No lo estás sacando un poco de contexto? ¿Exagerando tal vez? Parecía muy amable.

—Estoy acostumbrada a escuchar esas cosas sobre mi persona, pero... —se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Kathryn entendió lo que había acabado de pasar; Regina no era mujer de compartir mucho, especialmente cuando eran personales y sentimientos, así que sonrió aceptando el silencio repentino de su amiga.

—¿Cómo se sigue sintiendo, señora Gin? —preguntó Helwig cuando entró en la habitación.

—Siento un poco de nauseas. Solo un poco, no tanto.

—¿Por qué no habías dicho? —protestó Kathryn.

—Porque ibas a sobre reaccionar justo como ahora.

El doctor chequeaba sus signos vitales, anotándolos en silencio.

—Buscaré una silla de rueda para llevarla al IRM.

—¡No! No es necesario. Ya se me está pasando, solo deme un minuto —pidió y volvió a enfocar la mirada en el techo.

—Los resultados del laboratorio estarán en breve. Buscaré la silla de rueda por si acaso. —Se apresuró a decir cuando Regina lo miró de reojo.

—Entre más cooperes más rápido saldrás de aquí, Regina.

—Tengo varias cosas que hablar contigo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?

—Para empezar que esa doctora Swan usó mi nombre real… y "Gid" ¿En serio? Es mi nombre.

—Me pareció muy creativo. Y sobre la Dra. Swan… Hmmm, solo puedo imaginar que Lisa le dijo.

—Kathryn… ¿Me dijiste que era alguien de confianza y ya le está diciendo mi identidad a cualquier doctor? —protestó.

—No es eso Regina…

—¿Lista, señora Gin? —interrumpió el doctor.

—Llámame Rea, por favor. Nunca me ha gustado mi apellido —le lanzó una mirada seria a Kathryn que solo sonrió.

—Estaré organizando los eventos del mes que viene.

—Puedes regresar al hotel.

—No es necesario.

—Aquí no harás nada. Allí al menos tendrás una conexión decente para poder hacer las llamadas.

—Regina.

—Cualquier cosa te llamaré.

Kathryn suspiró resignada y agarró su cartera antes de situarse al lado de la morena que recién se ponía de pie lentamente con el doctor a su lado, atento a sus movimientos por si las náuseas regresaban.

* * *

Emma Swan se encontraba en su oficina sentada en la silla, mirando las palabras que tenía escritas en la pared. Eran terminologías en una nube de flechas y garabatos. Ahí estaban desde hace dos años, producto de cuando había pasado incontables horas sentada en el suelo acompañada de una botella de bourbon. Ya era demasiado tarde para ese caso. Ya una vida se había perdido, pero eso no la detuvo de volver a escribir cada síntoma y repasarlos hasta cuestionar cada una de sus decisiones. Por mucho que escribió en esa pared nada cambió. Ese día no terminó con más que una sobredosis de alcohol y tres días de suspensión. Lisa la encontró en el suelo tan borracha que ni siquiera recordaba su propio nombre. Después de ese día no pudo mirarla a los ojos por un largo tiempo….

Un toque en su puerta hizo que se girara en la silla.

—Swan.

—¿Ya tienes los resultados, White?

El joven doctor asintió y le entregó la carpeta.

Emma la abrió disimulando su apuro por leerlos. Volteó la página y revisó una y otra vez cada detalle antes de echarse para atrás en el asiento.

—¿Y el IRM?

—Ya Helwig lo está haciendo.

La doctora se levantó de repente con la carpeta en mano y le hizo una señal para que la siguiera.

—Swan —dijo Helwig, sorprendido al verla entrar en el estrecho espacio y sentarse a su lado, mirando las imágenes que comenzaban a aparecer en los monitores. Emma se acercó instintivamente cuando comenzó a formarse las primeras imágenes.

—Está limpio —sonó aliviada y decepcionada a la vez. Regina no tenía un tumor.

—Estaba con un poco de nauseas antes.

—No se le han quitado...

—Van y vienen.

—Los resultados de los análisis muestran un descenso en las cifras de hemoglobina a diferencia de las últimas pruebas.

—No veo nada fuera de lo normal, Swan. Tal vez solo necesite unas vacaciones.

—Sí dijo que eran momentos de mucho estrés en su vida profesional —comentó.

—¿Les dijo en qué trabaja? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—Solo dijo eso.

—Ya veo.

—¿Falta mucho? —Se escuchó la voz de Regina.

—Ya poco, Rea.

Emma viró los ojos al escuchar ese nombre.

—No me siento muy bien. —La falta de aliento se denotó por la bocina—. Mi pecho.

Helwig y White se apresuraron para apagar el IRM y la ayudaron a salir y sentarse. Regina intentaba recuperar el aliento con una mano sobre su pecho.

—No sé qué pasó —dijo entre bocanadas de aire, alzando la cabeza y quedando inmóvil por unos instantes al ver a la rubia del otro lado del cristal, mirándola fijamente.

—Necesitaremos su historial médico completo, incluyendo el familiar —decía Helwig, pero Regina no apartó la mirada de la doctora hasta que esta se dio la vuelta y desapareció de su vista.

* * *

Kathryn entró en la habitación, apresurada, deteniéndose al ver a una Regina vestida y recogiendo las cosas que le faltaban.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nos vamos —dijo, decidida.

Kathryn lanzó una mirada al joven doctor en la esquina y que sacudió los hombros.

—No podemos obligarla a quedarse —explicó el doctor White.

—Al menos dime que los resultados dieron negativos.

—Gracias por todo Dr. White — le dijo Regina, ignorando la pregunta de su amiga.

—Ya llamé a la aerolínea. Tomaremos un vuelo. No quiero estar viajando en carro por siete horas.

—Regina —llamó exasperada intentando detenerla.

Regina se detuvo cuando la volvió a ver. _Ella_. Emma estaba de pie con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de una horrorosa chaqueta roja, ojeando la pizarra blanca enfrente de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que se le subiera el pulso tan fácilmente al verla? ¿Cómo una persona que ni siquiera conocía la podía enfurecer tanto?

—¡Regina! —exclamó Kathryn, haciendo que varias personas se giraran a mirarlas, incluyendo a la doctora que se giró completamente con una expresión neutral.

A Regina nunca le había hervido tanto la sangre como cuando escuchó las primeras palabras que salieron de los labios de la Dra. Swan al acercarse a ellas.

—Una estancia breve.

—Dra. Swan —las palabras se escabulleron entre sus dientes.

Kathryn tomó un paso hacia atrás, observándolas, pensando que podrían crear chispas con tan solo sus miradas.

—¿Señorita Nolan, cierto? —Se dirigió a la rubia, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Sí.

—Me adelantaré —avisó la morena pasando de largo de la doctora.

Emma la siguió con la mirada, observándola por encima del hombro antes de volver a dirigirse hacia la señorita Nolan.

—No sabe que soy la doctora a cargo del equipo que ha estado atendiéndola.

—¿Es eso una pregunta?

Emma la miró a los ojos y sonrió levemente.

—No.

—¿Le divierte toda esta situación?

La doctora permaneció en silencio.

—Tiene el número de mi equipo —dijo, simplemente.

—Pensé que no le interesaba atenderla. Me contó a su modo lo que le dijo en el salón de examinación.

—Me interesa el caso —dijo por segunda vez ese día— Buenas noches, señorita Nolan.

—Buenas noches, Dra. Swan —dijo sin apartar la mirada de la espalda de la doctora. Comenzaba a pensar que la Doctora Swan, desinteresada por completo del status de Regina, era la persona perfecta para tratarla.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 03** **(POV REGINA)**

—La tormenta causó inundaciones en el lado sur y cubrió el puente del río Suhanna . Necesitará ser reparado de inmediato, lo más pronto posible. También hay que ocuparse de los árboles y señales de tráfico. —Tragué en seco, pestañando varias veces al sentir una breve oleada de nausea.

—Los Hermanos necesitaran ayuda con las reparaciones —comentó uno de los hombres sentados alrededor de la mesa.

—Mmm —No me atreví a decir ni una sola palabra. Solo quería agarrar el vaso de agua enfrente de mí.

—Es muy peligroso para los ciudadanos. Aún estamos en alerta y no ha dejado de llover. Ya los residentes que viven al lado del río han evacuado.

Apenas escuchaba sus voces; no eran más que un molestoso ruido de fondo.

Quiero dormir. Recostarme en mi cama con las luces apagadas y cerrar los ojos sin que nadie me moleste. ¿Es eso tanto pedir?

"¿Desde cuándo me ha molestado mis responsabilidades?"

—Regina.

Seguían hablando. Cuando extendí mis dedos hacía el vaso noté que me temblaban ¿He olvidado desayunar? No. No tenía mucho apetito, pero recuerdo vívidamente haber tomado un café, el cual no estaba haciendo mucho efecto últimamente, y un bagel. No era mucho pero siempre había sido suficiente. Me apresuré a sostener el vaso con fuerza, notando la mirada fija y preocupada de Kathryn sobre mi mano temblorosa. En ese momento caí en cuenta que ella era la que había dicho mi nombre.

Bebí toda el agua y cerré los ojos degustándola, sintiendo como mi mente se aclaraba un poco. Necesito comer algo, al menos creo que es eso lo que mi cuerpo me pide. No tengo fuerzas. Me ha costado hasta levantar el vaso. No creo que sea capaz de ponerme de pie, tampoco creo que sea normal.

—¿Qué opinas, Regina? —me preguntó Jeff.

No hago más que mirarlo con una expresión vacía. No tengo idea de cuándo dejé de escucharlos.

—Ocuparnos de las ramas caídas y proveer electricidad —resumió Kathryn.

—Perfecto. Aún no tengo electricidad en mi calle, pero asegúrense de ocuparse del sur primero, ellos lo necesitan más.

Todos se quedaron perplejos ante mis palabras y, honestamente, no tengo ni las fuerzas ni el interés para deducir el por qué.

—Eso es todo —digo, acompañado por un gesto de mi mano, excusándolos— "lárguense" pienso, tensando la mandíbula al ver que no se mueven—. ¿No escucharon?

Varias gargantas carraspearon y los presentes recogieron sus cosas antes de salir del salón. Todos menos ella.

—Tú también —le dije con tono molesto.

—Estás muy irritante. Más de lo usual. ¿Regina? —Me llamó cuando no le presté atención.

—Me iré a casa —decidí entonces.

—¿!Qué!? Pero si apenas ha empezado el día y no tienes electricidad.

—No la necesito—repuse.

—¡Ese no es el problema! No puedes estar encerrada todo el día en tu habitación.

—Oh, sí que puedo —le dejé saber a la vez que me pongo de pie al hervirme la sangre ¿Desde cuándo tengo que darle explicaciones?

—Estás pálida.

La miro por un instante con la mente en blanco.

—No es nada —intenté asegurar, pero me flaquearon las piernas. Me sostuve con tanta fuerza del borde de la mesa que mis nudillos comenzaban a blanquear.

—Al menos permíteme llevarte.

Asentí sin fuerzas para negarme ni permanecer de pie, aferrada al borde de esa mesa como si de ella dependiera mi vida. Kathryn recogió sus cosas y dio unos pasos hacia la salida antes de detenerse y mirarme por encima del hombro. Lo ha notado. Estoy segura que lo ha hecho y comienzo a sentirme inútil… débil. He estado débil, eso ya no lo puedo negar ni siquiera se lo puedo ocultar… pero ahora bajo esa turbada mirada es la primera vez que me siento así de frágil.

—No —susurro y me sirvo un poco más de agua. El agua parece ayudar, aunque sea momentáneamente. —No tienes que esperarme —digo en voz baja.

—Ujum

Recojo mi carpeta y lapicero antes de beberme el resto del agua.

—Necesitaré comprar algunas velas —le aviso y sonrió ante lo fácil que se ha sentido dar los primeros pasos. —Baterías también para… —Siento que se me traba la lengua y mis piernas flaquean otra vez, solo que ahora no me da tiempo a sostenerme de la mesa. Una de las sillas fue lo más cercano, pero con el peso de mi cuerpo rodó sobre el piso de madera y me golpeé la cabeza con el borde de la mesa. Creo que estoy en el piso, está frío. Veo negro y blanco y tengo una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. Me toco la cien con la mano y siento algo húmedo. Mi pelo está mojado. Entre el parpadear y las luces cegadoras creo haber divisado carmesí entre mis dedos. ¿Sangre?

—¡Regina!

Fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

* * *

Kathryn caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo del hospital, esperando a que le actualizaron con el estado de Regina. Era absurdo ¿Por qué se demoraban tanto? Regina había estado bien, aparte de seguir durmiendo más de lo normal desde que habían regresado de Nueva York. ¿Le había estado mintiendo? Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, es precisamente lo que Regina haría.

—Qué estúpida soy —pensó en voz baja, apoyándose en la pared, frotándose la frente con los dedos. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y buscó en sus contactos hasta dar con "Diagnóstico". Había estado pensando en cómo convencer a Regina para regresar a Nueva York. Necesitaba encontrar alguna forma y pronto. Estaba segura que la mataría cuando se enterara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Su dedo rozó el nombre del contacto y comenzó la llamada sin cuestionárselo un segundo más.

—Señorita Nolan.

—¡Doctor Whale! —exclamó como si la acabaran de sorprender haciendo algo indebido. Terminó la llamada antes de que fuera contestada y volvió a guardar el celular, prestando toda su atención al hombre a su lado.

—Perdoné, no quise asustarla.

—¿Cómo está Regina? —preguntó, ignorando lo que había dicho.

—No le puedo decir.

—¿Perdón?

—No es familiar. Solo puedo decirle que está bien.

Kathryn lo miró boquiabierta aun procesando el simple hecho de que ese hombre tuviera la audacia de decirle lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Sabes muy bien que Regina no tiene familia aquí, Whale. Su padre está en Europa y yo soy la única amiga que tiene.

—Señorita Nolan…

—No me vengas con pólizas. Todos en este maldito pueblo somos familia. Tú me conoces.

El hombre permaneció en silencio.

—¿Puedo verla al menos?

—En unos minutos. La enfermera le dirá cuándo.

Kathryn apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que comenzó a ser doloroso. ¿Qué le pasaba al Dr. Whale? Esperó con más impaciencia que antes hasta que una enfermera se acercó a ella y la guio hasta la camilla donde se encontraba Regina.

—¿Por qué no está en una habitación? —le preguntó a la enfermera.

—No hay espacio. Hubo varios accidentes por la tormenta.

—Gracias —dijo una vez que llegaron al medio del caos y bullicio que era Emergencias. Al menos una cortina le ofrecía algo de privacidad a su amiga.

—Regina, ¿Cómo estás? El doctor Whale no me quiso decir nada —terminó diciendo con un suspiro, callándose al ver la leve sonrisa en los labios de la morena—. Tú… No me digas que lo amenazaste… ¡Regina!

—Es lo que tiene que hacer. Yo solo se lo recordé.

—Esto no es un juego —dijo seriamente, pero Regina mantuvo la mirada sobre ella sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿"Esto"?

—Tu condición. Algo te está pasando. Te abriste la cabeza —dijo y se acercó examinando la herida ahora cerrada por tiritas. ¿Qué más real quieres que sea?

—Será real cuando tenga un diagnóstico.

—A veces eres tan… —Regina enarcó una de sus cejas, esperando a que terminara la frase— Insufrible.

—Solo tuve un bajón de azúcar.

—¿Eso te dijo Whale?

—Whale no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que me está pasando. No puede siquiera disimularlo.

—Regresemos a Nueva York.

—¡Ni hablarlo! Esos tampoco saben qué está pasando.

—No les diste tiempo suficiente.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para hacerme más pruebas? —cerró los ojos instintivamente al sentir una punzada en la cabeza.

—Tienes una concusión ¿Verdad? Te golpeaste muy duro. No deberías conducir por un tiempo.

—Puedo caminar.

—Aparentemente ni eso puedes —suspiró, sintiendo el celular con la mano dentro del bolsillo, recordándole de las intenciones que antes tenía. Que aún tenía—. ¿Entonces, concusión?

—Parece que sí.

—No puedes hacer tu trabajo en estas condiciones —Regina apartó la mirada, enfocándose en el techo— Sabes que tengo razón. Entre más rápido te atiendan, más rápido podrás regresar a ser tú.

—Soy consciente de todo lo que dices. Sé que Whale no tiene idea de lo que tengo… que mi mejor opción está en Nueva York. Pero no puedo irme otra vez, Kathryn. No ahora con todo lo que hay que atender —En el fondo tampoco deseaba ir por mucho que quisiera recuperarse. Detestaba las pruebas, especialmente las que no llevaban a ningún lado y no ayudaban para nada.

—¿Confías en mí, Regina? Para hacer todo lo que sea necesario para que te recuperes.

Regina la miró a los ojos y tomó una decisión. Una decisión de la cual se arrepentiría. Eso lo tenía claro.

—Haz lo que sea necesario, pero tenlo muy claro: No iré a Nueva York. Me aseguraré de que tengas acceso a mi historial médico, si es que ya no lo tienes.

—Claro que no. No completo.

—Eso imaginé. Ahora déjame dormir. La cabeza se me está rompiendo en dos.

Kathryn asintió en silencio antes de retirarse y cerrar la cortina detrás de ella. Ya lo había decidido desde que vio a Regina en el suelo con la cara ensangrentada, pero tener su consentimiento la dejaba más tranquila.

Volvió a sacar el celular del bolsillo y marcó el último número añadido en su lista.

—Hola. Habla Kathryn Nolan, me gustaría hablar con la Dra. Swan…

* * *

—No —tiró la carpeta sobre la mesa, insatisfecha.

—Tenemos que conseguir un caso. No podemos estar sin hacer nada.

—Cuddy nos pondrá en clínica.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

—¿Esa pregunta viniendo de ti, Swan? Tu odias las horas de clínica más que nadie en todo el hospital.

—Necesitamos un caso que… —El timbre del teléfono sobre el centro de la mesa ovalada la interrumpió. Emma cruzó los brazos, observando como Chase contestaba.

—Es para ti, Swan.

—¿No me digas que es Cuddy, otra vez?

—No, una tal Kathryn Nolan.

Por un instante no reconoció el nombre. Aceptó el recibidor y le dijo a la recepcionista que podía transferir la llamada.

—Dra. Swan —dijo y escuchó atentamente, sintiendo las miradas de los otros doctores—. Ujum. No. No puedo hacer nada. No haré nada —corrigió— con un historial incompleto. Oh —Su expresión cambió a una de interés y miró el reloj en la pared, asintiendo antes de hablar.

—Puedo, pero será breve. Muy bien. —terminó y devolvió el recibidor— Estaré en mi oficina. Que nadie me moleste —avisó antes de girarse sobre los talones y encaminarse a su oficina.

Ninguno del equipo se atrevió a preguntar de qué se trataba la llamada.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Emma tamboreaba los dedos sobre el escritorio, con la mirada fija en la pantalla de la portátil. Se largaría si demoraba tres minutos más de la hora en la que habían quedado. A las 4:30PM en punto, una llamada apareció anunciada en la pantalla. No esperaba menos de Kathryn; imaginaba que para ser amiga y asistente de esa mujer tan insufrible, había que ser buena. Al menos una excelente asistente.

—Hola Dra. Swan.

—Señorita Nolan. Me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme…

—Es sobre "el caso".

¿Fueron ideas suyas o había puesto los ojos en blanco al decir eso?

—Regina —aclaró por si las dudas. Ahora estaba segura que la rubia no había olvidado sus palabras, las cuales seguían siendo ciertas: solo le importaba el caso.

—Había entendido. —Las dos se miraron por varios segundos hasta que Kathryn volvió a hablar.

—Regina necesita regresar a Nueva York. Necesita tratamiento ahora.

—¿No se encuentra bien? —preguntó con un ligero tono de interés. Solo por el caso, claro.

—Está en el hospital.

Emma tomó un instante para observas más de cerca lo que había detrás de la rubia. ¿Acaso estaba en la capilla?

—Es el único lugar tranquilo en el hospital —explicó al darse cuenta de la mirada oscilante de la doctora.

—Um. Me dijo que Rea estaba en el hospital.

—¿Rea?

—Prefiero llamarle así —aunque le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca. No era elegante como Regina, después de todo, "Regina" significaba "Reina" —No quiero cometer el error de decir su verdadero nombre delante de mis compañeros.

—Me parece bien. Reg…Rea es una persona muy… privada. Y sí, está en el hospital. Se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza con el borde de una mesa. Le dieron cuatro puntos en la sien.

—¿Sus síntomas no han mejorado?

—Está un poco irritable. Más de lo normal.

Emma enarcó una de sus cejas.

—Hay varias cosas que atender; hemos tenido una tormenta que arrasó con la ciudad y aún estamos en alerta. Eso la estresa y mucho más el no poder hacer todo lo que desea. Se siente limitada. Lo cual me lleva de regreso a su pregunta: No, no ha mejorado. Está durmiendo mucho más y…

—¿Cuántas horas? —la interrumpió.

—Creo que catorce o más.

—¿Ha tenido fiebre?

—No sé. No me diría y tampoco lo aparenta. Solo parece abatida y lo noto porque la he conocido desde que somos niñas.

—No podemos hacer nada sin su historial médico completo, señorita Nolan. Ha de entender la limitación que me presenta el no tenerlo.

—Y justo por eso la he llamado. Me gustaría enviarle los resultados de las pruebas que le han hecho hoy… y si aún le interesa, entonces puede ponerse en contacto conmigo

—¿Sin su historial completo?

Kathryn asintió. Emma consideró la propuesta por varios segundos. Era perfecto; podría trabajar en el caso sin tener que lidiar con la insufrible morena y Cuddy tampoco la molestaría.

—Acepto.

—Perfecto. Le enviaré la información lo más pronto que pueda.

Emma asintió en silencio.

—Espero su llamada, Dra. Swan —sonrió de oreja a oreja y terminó la llamada.

Emma cerró la portátil y soltó un largo suspiro, recostándose en la silla a la vez que cerraba los ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

* * *

 **A/N: Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y follows :) Para aquell s preocupados por lo de House, no deben preocuparse! Les prometo que aparte de Lisa Cuddy y Chase "White". No hay mucho más que eso. Emma es un poco más...despreocupada, diría yo, pero como les digo... no hay que preocuparse por ello.**

 **Será un poco "slow burn" al principio, pero la espera valdrá la pena. Promise.**

 **PD: Para los que preguntas por el fic de Rizzles, estará pronto. Solo que SQ lo he tenido escrito hace un tiempo.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Isles**


	4. Chapter 4

Kathryn regresó a Emergencias para avisarle a Regina que todo estaría bajo control. Claro está que no mencionaría el nombre de la doctora ni la conversación que tuvo con ella. Ya podía imaginarse vívidamente la cara que pondría su amiga. Cuando corrió la cortina se detuvo en seco, boquiabierta.

—¡Enfermera! —llamó a la misma enfermera que la había guiado antes— ¿Dónde está Regina?

—La Alcaldesa salió hace unos minutos. Intenté detenerla, pero…

—Ya… Ya sé cómo es —suspiró mirando a todos lados, ubicando la salida más cercana. ¿En qué estaba pensando Regina? Tenía una concusión ¿Cómo pensaba llegar a casa?

—Señorita Nolan? —Se acercó el Dr. Whale.

—¿Has visto a Regina?

—Ahora está en la habitación 312. Es mejor que se quede por veinticuatro horas; se golpeó la cabeza bastante fuerte.

Kathryn quería responderle, pero se había quedado más impactada por el hecho de que el doctor la haya convencido para quedarse. ¿Qué tan mal se sentía Regina?

* * *

—Te tomó bastante en encontrarme —dijo con los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—¿No creo que me estuviera esperando, o sí?

Su voz, mucha más grabe que la de Kathryn, hizo que abriera los ojos de repente sintiendo como todos sus sentidos se ponían en alerta.

—¡Gold! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Quiso incorporarse, pero aun tenía una fuerte punzada en la cabeza y un dolor en el brazo que usó para intentar detener la caída. Le quedaría un moretón en ese brazo; ya comenzaba a formarse.

—¿Qué hago aquí? Estoy preocupado por mi Alcaldesa. En estos momentos puedo ser de asistencia—. La miró de arriba abajo —especialmente en las condiciones actuales.

A Regina le hirvió la sangre, pero tenía que contenerse. No podía mostrarse más débil de lo que aparentaba. No podía darle el placer de que pensara que tenía un chance para tomar su puesto. A él solo le importaba la posición y el poder que venía con esta; el pueblo y sus habitantes eran lo de menos para Gold.

—Podrías ayudar a Los Hermanos. Estoy segura que necesitan de tu asistencia mucho más que yo —contuvo la sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios a la vez que una mueca se reflejaba en el rostro de él Era consciente que Los Hermanos y él se despreciaban mutualmente. Eso no la detenía de aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenía para hacerlo retorcer.

Un toque se escuchó antes de que la puerta se abriera lentamente y Kathryn se asomara antes de entrar por completo al ver el hombre.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí?

—Tranquila, señorita Nolan. Ya me retiraba.

Kathryn lo perforó con la mirada hasta que este se dirigió a Regina.

—Mi proposición sigue en pie, Alcaldesa —se dio la vuelta mirando a Kathryn de reojo antes de salir.

—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó, cerrando la puerta.

—No es nada importante —Se frotó la frente, cerrando los ojos. Maldita cabeza.

—Bueno. —No ganaría nada con insistir— Me pregunto cómo se enteró.

—Lo que me sorprende es lo que ha demorado.

—Estoy segura que solo piensa que estás aquí por la concusión.

—Es la única razón por la cual estoy aquí —repuso. Gold había estado sospechando algo. Lo sabía desde aquella mañana en Granny's. Él solo estaba esperando a que caiga. A que esté débil para hacerle pensar a todos de que no era capaz de seguir a cabo con sus responsabilidades.

Kathryn se acercó.

—¿Cuándo aceptaras que no estás bien? No resolverás nada estando en este estado de negación.

—No puedo estar de otra forma que bien—objetó con convicción.

Kathryn se mantuvo en silencio. No podía hacer otra cosa. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar y cruzar los dedos para recibir una llamada de la Dra. Swan.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó cuando Kathryn se sentó en la única silla disponible, acercándola un poco más.

—Tienes una concusión. Me quedaré aquí hasta que estés bien para regresar a casa —explicó abriendo su bolsa y sacando un iPad para cancelar todas las reuniones que Regina tenía pendiente para ese día.

—Dra. Swan, pensé que había ido a casa.

—Oh. ¿Te vas? —alzó la mirada momentáneamente, lo suficiente para confirmar que él recogía sus cosas— ¿Cómo te fue en la operación?

—Sí, y fue un existo. —La curiosidad le ganó y se acercó un poco más al extremo de la mesa donde Emma tenía varias carpetas abiertas y papeles con resultados del laboratorio.

—¿El caso de Rea? No pensé que estuvieras tan aburrida.

—No lo estoy —dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

—¿Le ha pasado algo?

Emma negó con la cabeza.

Chase asintió dándose cuenta que la doctora no se percataba que aún estaba ahí. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le importaba de ese caso? Tal vez no era el caso sino el hecho de que no lo hubiera cerrado. No eran muchas las veces que uno de sus pacientes se negaba a seguir siendo tratado y, mucho menos, que se fuera del hospital. Eso no pasaba con Emma Swan.

—Buenas noches, Emma.

—Buenas noches Chase. —Apartó la mirada de los papeles y se dirigió a la pizarra blanca. Suspiró antes de agarrar el marcador y comenzar a escribir nuevamente los síntomas de la Alcaldesa.

* * *

Había estado releyendo toda la información que tenían de "Rea" y la que recién había recibido de Kathryn. Se había caído y golpeado la cabeza con el borde de una mesa. Cuatro puntos de tirita, pero nada que cambiara su situación. La temperatura la tenía un poco alta pero tampoco era alarmante. En resumen, tenía los mismos síntomas que antes, aunque le había dicho al doctor que estaba teniendo dolores de cabeza y fiebre. Necesitaba volver a repetirle un hemograma y definitivamente necesitaba el historial médico completo.

* * *

Emma se preparó una taza de café con la mejor cafetera que encontró en todo el hospital y aun así seguía siendo una mierda. Con otro suspiro se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con la pizarra blanca. Había descartado la depresión clínica otra vez y ahora solo le quedaban tres posibles. Necesitaba que Regina volviera a Nueva York.

Apenas le dio tiempo a terminar una llamada cuando Lisa abrió la puerta de su oficina.

—¿Qué haces aquí aún, Swan? ¿No terminaron con la operación hace horas?

—La operación la hizo Chase. He estado trabajando en un caso.

—No estoy al tanto de algún caso.

—Regina.

—¿Mills?

—La misma.

—Pero Regina se negó al tratamiento.

—Ujum.

—Swan… No puedes resolver todos los casos que se pongan en tu camino, bueno, los que te interesen.

—Empeorará si no lo hago.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa en realidad? ¿No es porque no has tenido un caso desde hace dos semanas? Tienes muchas horas de clínica que tienes que cubrir.

—Tengo un caso. —respiró profundamente intentando mantener la calma.

—Si no vas a hacer tu trabajo entonces toma vacaciones; usa tu propio tiempo.

—No puedo tomar vacaciones cuando tengo un…. caso —terminó susurrando con su mente a mil, presentándole varias opciones que nunca pensó considerar. No. No gastaría sus vacaciones en un pueblo que ni siquiera sabía que existía, para atender a alguien que no le agradaba… pero el caso… el caso era lo único que la hacía cuestionarse todo. Regina no vendría a Nueva York. El caso era lo que importaba. Era consciente que su obsesión con resolver los casos no era nada saludable, pero como era el caso con cada obsesión, no podía contenerse.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—¡Sabes! Reconsiderando todo creo que sí tomaré una semana de vacaciones. Creo que tengo como un mes, ¿Cierto? —Lo sabía. No había tomado vacaciones desde que empezó a trabajar en ese hospital.

—Sí —contestó titubeante— ¿Acaso estás pensando en ir a Maine? —preguntó alucinada, observando cómo Emma recogía todos los papeles y cerraba las carpetas.

—Solo tienes que saber que no me veras un pelo por una semana. Deberías estar feliz.

—Lo estoy, pero…

—Ya te lo he dicho antes "¡Tanta preocupación te pasará la cuenta tarde o temprano!"

—Pero tu equipo…

—Ves, te preocupas por todo. Son doctores, encontraran algo que hacer en un hospital —Se quitó la bata blanca y se puso su chaqueta roja—. ¡Buenas noches! Me esperaban unas vacaciones muy productivas.

¿Tomar vacaciones para atender un paciente en otra ciudad? Ahora sí estaba claro que tenía un problema. No le quedaría duda de que Lisa cuestionaría sus decisiones... pero eso ahora no le importaba.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma lanzó una mirada al GPS por cuarta vez; aún estaba recalculando e intentando encontrar la señal satelital. Era en vano. Estaba rodeada de altos árboles que comenzaban a cambiar de color. Era hermoso, realmente hermoso. En Nueva York no había muchos árboles. No así.

—Tal vez no sea tan malo desconectarse de todo —susurró a la vez que apagaba el celular. De todas formas era inútil sin señal.

Había sido un impulso. Lo fue y lo reconoció cuando se volvió a comunicar con Kathryn para informarle de su decisión y pudo escuchar cómo se quedaba boquiabierta seguido por el tartamudeo de su pregunta "¿Vendrás?" Ese fue el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo descabellada que había sido su decisión de, primero, usar sus vacaciones y, segundo, conducir por más de siete horas para seguir un caso y atender a una mujer que ni le agradaba. ¿En qué momento había perdido la cabeza?

El caso. El caso era lo único que le importaba. Quizás lo resuelva rápido y termine con unos días libres para relajarse como Dios manda. En cualquier lugar menos Maine.

* * *

Lo primero que vio de Storybrooke fue un bar a en las afueras de la ciudad "The Drunken Rabbit", a menos de una milla del cartel de bienvenida. Eso le pareció raro porque era el único establecimiento en las afueras del pueblo.

Sintió la mirada de todos cuando entró en el Dinner. Lanzó una mirada fugaz alrededor y decidió sentarse en la barra donde fue recibida por una joven bastante hiperactiva.

—¡Buenas tardes! Soy Ruby, su camarera —sonrió de oreja a oreja, pensando que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había dicho esas palabras. Storybrooke no suele tener muchos visitantes. Y entendía por qué; no había nada, absolutamente nada que atrajera turistas.

—Buenas tardes —contestó distraída mirando el menú. Aun sentía el mechón adherido a su mejilla. Kathryn tenía razón; el mundo quería tragarse la ciudad con la lluvia.

—¿Qué desea ordenar?

—No estoy muy segura… —apartó la mirada del menú y miró a la joven a los ojos, parecía que quería decir algo, así que esperó.

—¿Es tu primera vez en la ciudad, cierto? Nunca te he visto.

—¿Así de pequeña es?

Ruby se sacudió de los hombros.

—Nací y crecí aquí. Conozco a todos.

—¿Es bueno el quiche de jamón y queso suizo? Y sí, estoy pasando brevemente.

—Todo lo que puedas ordenar será bueno. Te lo aseguro. Las papas con tocino al horno es lo más pedido durante el almuerzo.

—Entonces lo probaré. Y un café oscuro también, por favor.

—Enseguida.

Emma sonrió agradecida y apoyó la mejilla sobre el puño cerrado, examinando la pared forrada con fotos. Regina estaba en varias de ellas. No sonreía mucho —notó— con excepción de varias que estaban a la izquierda.

—¿Están separadas por años? —Ruby se giró con una expresión turbada—. Las fotos —especificó.

—Ah. Sí. —Le acercó el café y se giró para mirar la pared, cruzando los brazos. Granny preparaba las papas; ella las hacía a la perfección.

—Estas son del 2002. Y esas a la derecha —añadió señalando con el dedo índice—, esas son de este año.

Regina se veía muy joven en las del 2002, tenía unos 18 años en esas. Las fotos del 2004 eran muy diferentes; sonreía menos. Se veía más distante, seria.

—Es una linda tradición que tenemos aquí en Storybrooke. Las fotos siempre la tomamos en el festival de verano y navidades. Aunque esta de aquí —señaló una en la que solo salían mujeres— esta fue cuando Mary Margaret tuvo su primer hijo . Supongo que marca momentos importantes para nosotros.

—Es muy significativo. —Tomó otro sorbo de café, considerando si era apropiado seguir preguntando— ¿Algo pasó en el 2004?

—2004…. —Se acercó un poco más a la pared, estudiando cada foto de ese año. La memoria le fallaba, pero también eran muchas fotos y muchos años atrás.

—¿Quién es la morena? —preguntó. Hace mucho que no mentía. Aunque… ¿Se consideraba eso mentir? Sabía a la perfección quién era, pero quería saber quién era la Alcaldesa para los habitantes de su ciudad ¿Qué pensaban de ella? ¿Cómo era cuando no estaba entre cuatro paredes siendo sometida a pruebas? Tal vez era igual de desagradable y creída. Una verdadera reina malvada.

—¡Oh! Es Regina, la Alcaldesa de Storybrooke.

—Su expresión cambia a partir del 2004.

Ruby quedó inmóvil, tensa. Emma lo notó en sus hombros y eso le causó mucha curiosidad.

—Oh… Es muy observadora, Emma. —Volvió a sonreír amablemente, pero sintió que era una sonrisa forzada. Cualquiera podría verlo —¿Acaso eres detective?

—¿Detective? No, aunque ahora que me lo dices tendré que considerarlo —sonrió antes de tomar otro sorbo— Me especializo en otro tipo de investigación.

Ruby estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero fue interrumpida cuando Granny le pidió que preparara otro café para un hombre de estatura alta que había entrado unos segundos antes.

—Que tenga buen día, Dr. Hopper.

—Igualmente, Ruby.

Emma sintió la mirada curiosa del hombre, pero no hizo más que volver a tomar otro sorbo de su café, con la mirada fija en los hombros aun tensos de la joven.

—El 2004 fue un año muy duro para Regina —suspiró pesadamente como si todas las memorias le cayeran encima—. Yo era muy joven en ese entonces. Algo recuerdo, pero en ese entonces no entendía mucho. No como ahora.

Emma asintió, escuchándola atentamente.

—Su madre murió ese invierno; cáncer de mama. Enero, si la memoria no me falla. No eran muy cercanas, apenas la recuerdo… viajaba mucho. Pero al final del día seguía siendo su madre, sabes. Esta foto fue unos días antes del festival de verano —señaló con el dedo una foto de Regina sentada sobre el asiento trasero de un convertible. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, tanto que casi tenía los ojos completamente cerrados. También tenía el pelo muy largo, mucho más que ahora. Con una mano parecía intentar controlar su cabello agitado por el viento mientras la otra la tenía extendida hacia la cámara como si hubiera intentado prevenir que la foto fuera capturada.

Emma se sorprendió al preguntarse quién había tomado la foto.

—Era hermosa —murmuró Ruby y se corrigió de inmediato— ¡No que no lo sea ahora! Sigue siendo muy atractiva —dijo en voz baja—. Solo que ya no sonríe de esa forma.

Granny se acercó con su orden, presentándose como la dueña y abuela de Ruby. Ruby esperó a que Granny se alejara otra vez antes de seguir contándole.

—Ese verano Daniel murió en un accidente automovilístico. Era el novio de Regina. Eran la pareja perfecta para todos los adolescentes de la ciudad, incluyéndome. Fue horroroso… el accidente… ese día murieron tres personas.

—¿No hay ninguna foto de él?

—No. Regina hizo que las quitáramos todas. Viene casi diariamente y era muy difícil verlas. Como un recuerdo constante, supongo.

—Imagino…

—Buenos días, Ruby.

Emma se sobresaltó al reconocer esa voz.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que había entrado?

—Buenas tardes, Kathryn ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

—Sí, gracias —le dijo con una leve sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la rubia a su lado— Emma, no pensé que llegaras tan rápido. Esperaba recibirte mañana sábado.

—No tuve trabajo y espero solucionarlo rápido.

—Eso espero también. Gracias — le dijo a Ruby y se levantó de la silla con el café en ambas manos—. ¿Nos sentamos allí? Señaló la mesa al fondo. Era la mesa más apartada de los otros que desayunaban y lejos de los oídos de Ruby.

—Regina saldrá del hospital a las 3:00PM.

—Pensé que saldría corriendo a la primera oportunidad.

—Lo haría si no estuviera durmiendo. Pero es de esperar, no pegó un ojo en toda la noche.

—¿Sabe que estoy aquí?

Kathryn ocultó su leve sonrisa detrás de la taza de café.

—Siento ponerte en esta posición.

Emma suspiró.

—Siquiera sabe que soy su…

—No —interrumpió rápidamente—. Eres solo Emma —su mirada saltó entre los ocupantes en los asientos detrás de la rubia, terminando en Ruby que no las miraba muy disimuladamente.

—Entiendo.

—Tendré que viajar a Londres este fin de semana, pero te dejaré toda la información que necesites en tus manos. El asistente de Regina, Jim, será tu mano derecha durante esos días. Es un buen chico, pero es muy joven y aún está intimidado por Regina.

—Pensé que su asistente eras tú.

—Soy su amiga… y asistente, si así quieres llamarlo, pero solo por ahora ya que es una situación un tanto… delicada. Jim será suficiente, es el mejor asistente que ha tenido hasta ahora. No está al tanto de la gravedad de la situación y espero que así quede. Deseos de Regina, claro.

—Son muchas limitaciones —dijo al aire y Kathryn enarcó una de sus cejas.

—Pensé que esas mismas limitaciones serían razón de motivación para usted.

Emma sonrió. Ahora ella ocultaba la misma sonrisa detrás de su taza, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo indescriptible.

—¿Es la vida de mi mejor amiga un juego para usted, Emma? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Un juego? Claro que no —dijo firmemente— Ninguna vida es un juego para mí. Su amiga está en las mejores manos.

—Tiene una reputación.

—Eso he escuchado. Mis métodos son poco… ortodoxos, pero los resultados son muy efectivos.

—Estuvo en corte hace dos años por esos métodos, imagino.

Emma se tensó y volvió a colocar la taza sobre la mesa. Ya el café comenzaba a enfriarse.

—Veo que ha hecho su investigación. Sí, así fue, y ya sabrá que lo ocurrido no fue mi culpa. No había nada que podía hacer.

Kathryn asintió mirando el repicar de la lluvia contra la ventana de cristal a su lado.

—No tiene que preocuparse por mí sino por ella.

—Me haré cargo de eso antes de mi viaje. Prefiero que todo se haga en su casa, si es posible. Si necesitas algo Jim lo conseguirá. Lo que sea.

—¿No hospitales?

—Si la competencia y la gente se entera de la situación solo empeorará las cosas. Se preocuparán y otros lo usarán para su ventaja. Regina no quiere eso; ninguna de las dos cosas.

—He lidiado con personas como Rea. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Qué bien. Ahora —sacó un pedazo de papel de su cartera y comenzó a escribir en él—. Aquí está la dirección de la oficina de Regina. Jim, estará trabajando hasta las 4:00PM. Te estará esperando.

—¿Para qué tengo que ir exactamente?

—¿Quieres su historial completo, cierto? Te lo dará en una carpeta azul, sellada.

—Emma miró su reloj y asintió.

—¿Ya tienes donde quedarte?

—No pero ya me las arreglaré.

—Aquí está el único hotel de la ciudad.

—¿Aquí? —miró a su alrededor.

—Los pisos de arriba. No es nada lujoso, pero…

—Estará bien y es conveniente.

Kathryn la miró por varios segundos en silencio. Emma estaba distraída mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando la entrada hacia las habitaciones.

—Ya tiene mi número. Si pasa algo en mi ausencia Jim me informará de cualquier cosa pero tú…

—Entiendo. Te llamaré cualquier cosa.

—Suerte —rio a la vez que se levantaba— La necesitaras.

Emma descartó la advertencia con un sacudir de hombros y se giró en el asiento lo suficiente para ver a la mujer correr con un paraguas hasta un auto estacionado enfrente de Granny's.

—Ruby, ¿Esto aquí es un hotel, cierto? Necesito una habitación por unos días, lo más probable que sea por el fin de semana.

—Claro. —Se agachó detrás del mostrador y volvió aparecer con una larga llave dorada en la mano. ¿Acaso había viajado en el tiempo? ¿Qué hotel seguía usando llaves? —Sé que parece vieja, bueno, lo es. Pero las habitaciones están en perfecto estado y con esta habitación podrás ver toda la ciudad y la costa. El desayuno también está incluido y Wi-Fi.

—Todo suena muy bueno.

—Lo es. —Las dos rieron y Emma aceptó la llave— Que la ciudad te enamore.

—¿Con esta tormenta? Ya tiene puntos negativos.

—¿Necesitas un paraguas? La tormenta empeorará.

—No, gracias. Tengo una en el carro.

* * *

Emma corrió hacia su escarabajo y condujo hasta el estacionamiento del parque cercano al centro de la ciudad. En el auto sacó los documentos con toda la información que tenía de Regina y comenzó a releerlas una vez más. El repicar de las gotas contra el techo eran tan relajante que se quedó dormida. Apenas había dormido durante toda la semana y conducir por tantas horas había sido la última gota.

Cuando despertó lo hizo con un respingo, golpeándose con el volante y maldiciendo a la vez, solo quedaban diez minutos para las cuatro y ni siquiera sabía dónde tenía que ir.

— "Main Street" …vale, eso es fácil, supongo que es el edificio más grande que vi" Sin pensarlo dos veces puso el auto en marcha y salió a toda velocidad.

Se estacionó en el primer espacio que encontró; el más cerca a la entrada. Salió del auto y corrió hacia la puerta de la entrada. Con lo fuerte que estaba lloviendo quedó empapada en los pocos segundos que le tomó llegar a la entrada.

El interior del edificio se veía mucho más amplio, pero seguía siendo el tamaño justo para una ciudad tan pequeña.

—¿Emma? —preguntó un joven de cabello castaño claro, estatura alta y ojos oscuros.

—Sí ¿Jim?

El joven sonrió, asintiendo.

—Ya Kathryn le habló de mí. Espero que cosas buenas.

—Muy buenas.

—Permíteme un momento. Si no me equivoco tenemos unas toallas para que pueda secarse.

—Eso no es… —No era necesario, pero Jim ya había desaparecido tras unas puertas.

—Gracias —aceptó la toalla blanca y se la pasó por los brazos y hombros, seguido por el cabello.

—Aquí tiene —avisó el joven, colocando sobre su escritorio una gran carpeta azul.

Los ojos verdes de Emma brillaron con ansias de querer leerlo todo.

—Mi tarjeta. —La colocó sobre la carpeta—. Puede contactarse conmigo para lo que necesite.

Emma lo ojeó con curiosidad, recordando las palabras de la rubia.

—Jim ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿O por qué me estás dando esta carpeta?

—Solo sé lo que necesito saber.

Emma asintió en silencio, complacida con su respuesta.

—¿Hay un baño aquí?

—Por ese pasillo, a la derecha.

—Regreso en un minuto.

* * *

Cuando se vio en el espejo se quiso morir. ¿Cómo fue Jim capaz de hablarle seriamente sin partirse de la risa? Estaba segura que no lo vio mirándole el pelo y si lo hizo fue muy discreto. Se secó la cara, quitándose el mínimo maquillaje que tenía y se recogió el cabello mojado en una coleta desorganizada. Ahora estaba un poco más presentable. A comparación de la imagen eminente de Jim, ella seguía hecha un desastre.

* * *

Le tomó el doble del tiempo en llegar a su oficina. Las calles estaban inundadas y la lluvia era tan fuerte que la visibilidad era mínima. Quería trabajar un poco. Imaginar todo lo que tendría pendiente con lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad estaba teniendo un efecto sobre ella; hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de estresada.

—¿Qué…? —susurró cuando divisó el horroroso auto amarillo estacionado en su espacio. Estaba claro que lo habían hecho a propósito. Nadie podría aparcar de ese modo y no ver el cárter de "reservado", especificando que era de la Alcaldesa. Una voz en su interior le dijo que no le diera importancia, que tal vez no lo habían notado por la fuerte lluvia. Abrió el paraguas negro al abrir la puerta del Mercedes y salió con paso rítmico hasta la entrada. Admitía que se sentía mucho mejor; al menos ya no tenía nauseas. Tal vez solo necesitaba unas buenas horas de sueño.

Al abrir la puerta y notar a su joven asistente de pie al lado de su escritorio, le dijo:

—Jim de quién es…

—¡Alcaldesa! No la esperaba. Debería estar en casa descansando. ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí en la tormenta?

—Puedo conducir, Jim. No estoy invalida. ¿De quién es ese horroroso carro amarillo estacionado en mi espacio? Si Los Hermanos no estuvieran tan ocupados con la tormenta los llamaría para que se lo llevaran.

—El escarabajo es mío —anunció Emma con un tono serio, sosteniendo la toalla blanca en una de sus manos.

Regina se tensó visiblemente al escuchar esa voz.

Hacía más de una semana que no la había escuchado, pero el tiempo no importada, podría reconocer su voz en cualquier lugar sin importar cuánto tiempo haya pasado.

Giró su cuerpo bruscamente para confirmar con sus propios ojos que no se había equivocado. Ahí estaba, sonriendo tan levemente que lo hacía mucho peor; como si fuera consciente del efecto tan indeseable que le estaba causando en esos momentos y le gustase. La sangre le hervía.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —espetó.

Emma ignoró en parte su pregunta y miró hacia el asistente. Regina respiró profundamente y se giró sobre los talones caminando hacia Jim.

—Jim, ya puedes ir a casa. Gracias por todo tu trabajo.

El joven asintió un poco desconcertado y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

—Señorita Swan, sígame —le ordenó antes de abrir las puertas de su oficina.

La fuerza del resonar de los tacones de la morena era suficiente para dejarle muy claro lo enfurecida que estaba. Cuando Emma entró, Regina terminaba de sacarse la gabardina. Se sirvió unos dedos de licor y se lo bebió de un trago. Emma no hizo más que mirarla en silencio. No era necesario decirle que no debía beber con los medicamentos que debieron administrarle en el hospital. Regina era una mujer inteligente; tenía que serlo para estar en la posición que mantenía.

—Imagino que esto es obra de Kathryn —dijo sin esperar respuesta.

Emma cruzó los brazos y Regina alzó la mirada finalmente, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Por qué aceptó, doctora? En el hospital dejó muy claro que le desagrado.

—Vine por el caso.

—¿Qué caso? —ladeó la cabeza, confundida, comenzando a sentir un malestar en el pecho ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había hecho Kathryn?

—Su caso.

—Hábleme claro—exigió, levantándose de la silla en la que apenas se había sentado unos segundos atrás.

—Me volveré a presentar, Alcaldesa. Soy la doctora Emma Swan, jefa del departamento de diagnóstico de Mercy Hospital. Estoy a cargo de su caso. Mi equipo la trató cuando estuvo en Nueva York.

Regina quedó estupefacta, inmóvil. Su mente intentaba procesar y conectar todo lo que había escuchado. Ahora entendía por qué la doctora estaba presente cuando le hicieron aquella prueba que la había dejado sin aliento. ¿Acaso por eso también la había atendido? Se sintió tan abrumada y confusa que intentó moverse, sentarse o evitar su mirada, pero no podía. Esa mujer posiblemente sabía más de ella y su salud que cualquier otra persona en la ciudad. ¿Acaso ya había leído todo su historial? El de su familia. Se sentía expuesta.

—¿Por qué está en mi ciudad? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Ya le dije.

—No hay caso.

Emma sonrió levemente y eso pareció aumentar el enojo de la morena. Todos le decían que no hablara del caso. Lisa le advirtió.

—No necesito de su cuidado ni atención. Tampoco de su equipo. Siento mucho que haya venido hasta aquí para nada, pero le pido que se largue.

Emma se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla, intentando mantener la poca compostura que le quedaba. Las palabras habían sido amables, más o menos, hasta ahora. Había escuchado peores, mucho más… pero esta no podía dejarla pasar.

—No sé qué sabe de mí o por qué tiene la errónea idea de que puede dirigirse hacia mí de esa forma. ¿!Adivine qué!? ¡Yo tampoco quería venir a esta ciudad! Pero le iba a dar una oportunidad para que cambiara de pensar, que al menos permitiera que yo siguiera con su caso. Pero ya veo que la testarudez es mayor. Espero que no le vuelva a pasar algo así —señaló la aun inflamaba herida en la cien de Regina— para que abra los malditos ojos y se dé cuenta entonces, cuando sea demasiado tarde, que sí necesita ayuda de doctores competentes. Pero si usted se niega a ser ayudada entonces yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí. —Terminó, dándose la vuelta, enojada con si misma por permitir que esa mujer le arruinara el humor de esa forma.

Cerró las puertas de la oficina con fuerza y salió apresurada, pero la carpeta azul sobre el escritorio de Jim atrajo su atención.

—¿Necesita una sombrilla?

—Jim —exclamó sobresaltada— Perdón, pensé que te habías ido.

—Eso haré justo ahora. Es que recibí una llamada de Los Hermanos, pero se cortó.

—¿Los Hermanos?

—Perdón, olvidé que no eres de aquí. Son siete hermanos. Hacen todo lo que tenga que ver con mantenimiento; electricistas, mecánicos. Lo que sea. —Colgó su bolso sobre el hombro y agarró su paraguas, acercándoselo a Emma.

—No es necesario, estacioné el auto cerca.

—Ya me di cuenta —sonrió con un brillo en los ojos— ¿Te llevarás la carpeta?

Emma volvió a mirar la carpeta sobre el escritorio, considerando la propuesta por varios instantes.

—Ya no es necesario —decidió, pensando que al menos tendría -de verdad- unos días de vacaciones.

—¿Dónde te estás quedando? La última notificación que recibí de Los Hermanos fue que cerrarían la calle principal, la Market Street.

—Granny's.

—Entonces ve hacia la izquierda en la primera esquina —le aconsejó, guardando la carpeta en su escritorio—. Ha sido un gusto, Señorita Swan.

—Emma está bien,

—Emma será entonces. —Sonrió antes de abrir el paraguas y salir corriendo por la puerta principal.

Emma imitó al joven al correr hasta su propio carro. Una vez dentro, comenzó a considerar sus opciones: si regresaba ahora a Nueva York podría estar llegando antes de la media noche. Apenas iban a ser las cinco y ya había oscurecido bastante. Nunca le había gustado el cambio de hora.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo fue regresar a Granny's para devolver la llave del hotel. Ruby insistió con que se quedara por esa noche hasta que la tormenta pasara, pero Emma estaba decidida en marcharse lo más pronto posible. En el camino saliendo de la ciudad tuvo que detenerse y esperar unos minutos para que disminuyera la lluvia, pero no fue así y comenzaba a desesperarse; no se iba a pasar toda la noche en el medio de la nada y mucho menos lloviendo.

No condujo por más de cinco minutos cuando tuvo que pisar el freno hasta el fondo sin lograr detenerse a tiempo. El choque fue inevitable.

—Maldición. —Movió el cuello lentamente y con las manos intentó desinflar la bolsa de aire antes de quitarse el cinturón y salir del auto, tropezándose.

Luces rojas parpadeaban frente a sus ojos y dedujo que era un carro. Lo que le preocupaba era que el auto estaba fuera de la carretera, apenas sosteniéndose por las ruedas traseras.

¿Acaso ella había hecho eso? No lo había visto. La lluvia era tan fuerte que en la oscuridad de la noche apenas veía a unos pies al frente de su auto.

—¿Hola? ¿Alguien me escucha? —Apenas veía algo. En el capo del carro tenía un kit de emergencias y una linterna. Cuando logró abrirlo sacó el celular de su bolsillo e intentó marcar 911, pero era imposible con sus dedos mojados.

—Maldita tecnología —gritó, secándose la mano con la manta para emergencias. La voz de la operadora apenas se escuchaba y se entrecortaba constantemente.

—Soy Emma Swan. No sé dónde estoy exactamente, pero iba saliendo de la ciudad. He chocado con un auto y no he encontrado a alguien todavía —repitió lo mismo por tercera vez antes de dejar el celular dentro del capó con la llamada activa. Agarró la linterna y regresó al auto; una camioneta negra. Emma caminó alrededor de la camioneta y quedó boquiabierta cuando iluminó el parabrisas. No fue hasta entonces que notó el crujir del vidrió bajo sus zapatos.

El cuerpo le comenzó a temblar y no estaba segura si era por la fría lluvia que ahora la tenía completamente empapada o por la culpabilidad que comenzaba a sentir. El choque no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que alguien saliera volando por el parabrisas.

—¡Ayuda!

Emma escuchó, pero con la lluvia era difícil ubicar la voz.

—¿Dónde estás? —gritó y agudizó el oído, pero no obtuvo repuesta— ¡Sigue hablando! —gritó con desesperación. Si la persona salió por el parabrisas en la dirección donde estaba la camioneta, entonces tuvo que caer por el barranco. Recordó el terreno cuando lo vio al entrar a la ciudad. Los barrancos no eran muy peligrosos de altura, pero algunas partes eran rocosas y otras tenían muchas ramas secas. Ahora no sabía dónde estaba.

—Aquí abajo. No puedo subir. Creo que me torcí el tobillo.

Emma sonrió aliviada al volver escucharlo y corrió a su carro, colocándose la mochila con el kit de emergencia.

—Bajaré. Aguante un poco —le avisó al hombre.

Aunque iluminaba el camino enfrente de ella, la visibilidad seguía siendo mínima y el terreno estaba inestable por la lluvia; fangoso y con piedras resbalosas.

—Sigue hablándome. No te veo —El hombre lo hizo, pero con cada palabra su voz era más débil.

—Creo que me estoy desangrando. Me siento entumecido.

Emma pensó que podría ser por el frio o por el shock. Con una mano se sostuvo de una rama mientras con el pie buscaba tierra firme o alguna piedra estable.

—¡Ahh! —Gritó cuando la rama se quebró y su pierna resbaló. Ahogó un gemido cuando su cuerpo cayó y comenzó a dar vueltas descendiendo por el barranco. Intentó sostenerse de cualquier cosa, pero no logró más que herirse los brazos. Cuando finalmente se detuvo quedó bocarriba con la respiración jadeante y una fuerte punzada de dolor en su hombro. Le quedaría un moretón en la costilla por la piedra que golpeó al caer, de eso estaba segura. Se llevó la mano a la nariz, olía a sangre.

—Genial —murmuró a la vez que intentaba ponerse de pie. Ya no sentía dolor en el hombro, pero eso lo atribuía a la adrenalina que aun sentía bombeando por sus venas.

—¿Estás bien?

La voz se escuchó más cerca y solo tuvo que caminar dos metros antes de dejarse caer enfrente de él y quitarse la mochila.

—Solo fue una ligera caída.

El hombre sonrió antes de quejarse por el dolor.

—Espero que no tan ligera como la mía.

Emma asintió, notando que los dientes del hombre estaban rojos por la sangre.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—David. David Nolan.

Emma lo miró boquiabierta por unos segundos.

—¿Eres el esposo de Kathryn? —preguntó mientras lo examinaba físicamente.

—No. Ese sería mi hermano James.

—¿Qué fecha es hoy?

—Octubre 28, 2016 —respondió unos segundos después.

Emma iluminó sus ojos, aliviada de que las pupilas reaccionaran.

—Joder —apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—Te has fracturado el brazo izquierdo y tienes el tobillo inflamado. No podrás caminar por tu cuenta para subir y es muy peligroso en estos momentos —concluyó, mirando hacia arriba. Estaban rodeados de una oscuridad absoluta.

—¿Eres doctora?

—Sí. He venido a Storybrooke de vacaciones —decía mientras vendaba una herida abierta en el brazo de David.

—Me duele mucho el abdomen —dijo y los ojos se le pusieron en blanco.

—¡David, David quédate conmigo! Háblame. Te abriré la camisa ¿Está bien? —comenzó a abrir la camisa.

—¿Qué tan lejos está el hospital?

—Unos diez minutos…poco más con este tiempo. ¿Tan mal está?

—Tienes una hemorragia abdominal. Habrá que hacer una laparotomía.

—¿Una qué?

—Cirugía exploratoria para localizar el sangrado. —David asintió antes de apretar los dientes con fuerza por el dolor.

—Sé que es mucho pedir en estos momentos, pero intenta mantener la calma.

—No llegará nadie a tiempo ¿verdad?

Los dos se miraron a los ojos.

—Estarás bien, David. ¿David? ¡David!

Esperaba que alguien llegara a tiempo, que la hubieran logrado localizar por su celular y la llamada. Esa era la única esperanza que les quedaban.

* * *

 **A/N: Como siempre gracias por todos los follows/reviews que me dejan :) Es lo mejor que se puede recibir de ustedes. Me alegro que les esté gustando.**

 **PD: Para los que me dejan comentarios sobre Rizzles, recuerden que este fic lo tengo escrito hace un tiempillo y por eso lo estoy actualizando. Estas semanas han estado un poco complicadas de tiempo, pero no, no dejaré Rizzles abandonado. Gracias por la paciencia, como siempre.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando pensaba que todas las esperanzas estaban perdidas, se escucharon varias sirenas a lo lejos. Emma sonrió y le tomó el pulso a David, era débil pero aún estaba vivo y eso era lo que importaba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por la lluvia que aun caía sobre ellos con insistencia. Era como si con cada minuto que pasaba la temperatura bajara unos grados.

—Aquí —gritó.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. En un minuto estaba informándole a los paramédicos de la condición de David y al otro estaba en una ambulancia también en camino al hospital. David fue llevado a cirugía de inmediato mientras que a ella le limpiaban la herida en su hombro antes de ponerle varios puntos. Su chaqueta roja había quedado hecha un asco tirada en el piso, cubierta de sangre y lodo.

—Su ropa está empapada —le dijo la enfermera que la atendía. Le buscaré ropa limpia.

—Gracias —respondió automáticamente.

* * *

Apenas había entrado por la puerta principal de su casa cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia.

—¿Jim?

—Por fin. He estado intentado comunicarme por los últimos treinta minutos.

—No tenía señal. ¿Qué pasa?

—El Sheriff tuvo un accidente y está en cirugía ahora. Voy en camino al hospital.

—Ven a por mí —dijo mientras se volvía a poner los tacones.

—Pensé que diría eso. Estoy afuera.

Regina colgó y volvió a ponerse la gabardina, agarrando la sombrilla antes de salir. Jim aprendía rápido y eso la complacía.

Los dos entraron al hospital con apresuro; Jim siguiéndole los talones. Mary Margaret apenas fue de ayuda, pero Jim sirvió para tranquilizarle los nervios un poco.

—Estoy esperando a que me expliquen qué pasó. Los bomberos y la policía no me han dicho nada y el médico aún no me ha actualizado con su condición —decía entre temblores y sollozos. Regina lanzó una mirada hacia su asistente y asintió levemente antes de hablarle.

—Intentare averiguar algo. Quédate con ella por favor. —Se dirigió hacia el joven.

Regina caminó hasta el mostrador cerca de la entrada, donde dos oficiales hablaban con una enfermera.

—Benítez, Gonzales.

—Alcaldesa —dijeron los dos en unísono.

—Gracias por la información, Rosa —agradeció Benítez a la enfermera y esta se retiró.

—¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

—Alrededor de las 6:10PM recibimos una llamada de emergencia de una persona que chocó con un auto y no encontraba a la persona conduciéndolo. Cuando llegamos notamos que hubo un choque. La camioneta del Sheriff se había desviado completamente y por suerte no cayó en el barranco. El otro auto es un escarabajo. La conductora no vio la camioneta por la lluvia.

—¿Qué dijo? —Alzó la mirada del papel que le había entregado Benítez.

—¿Qué chocaron?

—Dijo que era un escarabajo.

—Sí.

—¿De qué color?

—Amarillo.

Regina frunció el ceño e inconscientemente extendió el papel hacia Benítez, devolviéndoselo. El hombre aceptó el papel, mirándola extrañado.

—Nunca lo he visto. Solo hay un escarabajo en la ciudad y es negro —decía, pero Regina ya no lo escuchaba. Estaba pensando o mejor dicho intentándolo porque tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no podía pensar con coherencia.

—¿Dónde está la persona que lo conducía?

—Está con una enfermera. La chica parece que se arrastró por todo el bosque.

—La caída que se dio fue impresionante. Estoy sorprendido que no esté como David.

—¿Pero está consciente?

—Sí, bastante. Ha estado insistiendo mucho para saber cómo está él.

—No creo que David hubiera sobrevivido si no fuera por ella.

—¿Dónde está? Quiero hablar con ella.

—Está allí. —Señaló la segunda puerta detrás de ella—. Queremos hablar un poco más con ella.

—¿Puedo hablar con ella? —preguntó, aunque de igual forma lo haría sin importar sus respuestas.

—Claro, Alcaldesa.

Regina asintió y caminó hasta la puerta, tocándola levemente.

—Puede pasar.

Y Regina lo hizo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella antes de alzar la mirada. Su mandíbula se tensó y sintió que se apoyaba ligeramente en la puerta. No se esperaba ver la insufrible doctora con ese aspecto: sus botas y chaqueta cubiertas de lodo yacían tiradas a un lado de la pequeña habitación, el pantalón azul ahora era casi marrón. Solo tenía puesta una camisa negra sin mangas, dejando al descubierto sus brazos rasguñados y el hombro izquierdo con una gaza manchada de sangre.

—Oh. Tú. Pensaba que era la enfermera. ¿Acaso has venido a reclamarme que hago todavía en "su ciudad"?

Regina quiso responderle, pero sus ojos estaban enfocados en el rasguño rojo en la mejilla izquierda ¿Por dónde se había caído exactamente?

—No —respondió sin más. ¿Por qué era que quería hablar con ella? Lo había olvidado—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Mi Sheriff está en cirugía y su vida en peligro.

—Estoy al tanto de la gravedad de David.

—Por eso le pregunto a usted —insistió.

Emma suspiró sin muchas ganas de hablar, mucho menos con la persona que poco antes le había ordenado que se largara.

—¿No debe preguntarme la policía? Lo cual ya hicieron. ¿Cómo ayudará que…?

—Soy la Alcaldesa de esta ciudad y le exijo que me diga qué pasó.

Las dos se miraron con fuego en los ojos, indispuestas a ceder. No fue hasta que un toque en la puerta se escuchó que las dos apartaron la mirada.

—Señorita Swan, aquí tengo…oh. Hola, Alcaldesa. ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No —se apresuró Emma, levantándose de la camilla, aceptando el uniforme azul oscuro.

—La guiaré hasta el baño. Curaré y vendaré las heridas una vez que tenga la ropa limpia. Asegúrese de usar el jabón en esos rasguños.

—No te preocupes, sé cómo hacerlo. —Le guiñó un ojo a la enfermera, deteniéndola en sus pasos por un instante. Regina puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación, detrás de la enfermera.

—Kelly

La enfermera se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro antes de girarse.

—¿Sabe algo de David?

—Aún está en cirugía, pero todo está marchando bastante bien.

—Gracias.

Kelly iba a continuar con su trabajo, pero Regina la detuvo otra vez.

—Espera. La…. la señorita Swan, su condición, ¿Es de preocupación?

La enfermera ladeo la cabeza como si estuviera intentando entender que constituía de "preocupación", exactamente para la morena.

—No me tiene que dar detalles.

—Entiendo… No es nada para preocuparse —dijo entonces, dejando a Regina con la palabra en la lengua.

—¿Puedo hablar con la señorita Swan? —preguntó Benítez, acercándose a ella.

—No creo que quiera cooperar mucho.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido— Fue muy cooperativa con nosotros y los paramédicos.

—Entonces es solo conmigo.

—¿Se conocen? Me dijo que venía de Nueva York.

—Claro que no —se apresuró a decir—. Ha de ser mi personalidad.

Benítez soltó una carcajada que terminó ahogando cuando la alcaldesa lo fulminó con la mirada. Emma abrió la puerta un poco y los dos se giraron mirando a la rubia que asomaba la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está la enfermera? —se dirigió a Benítez.

—¿Kelly? Creo que está atendiendo a otro paciente. El staff tiene las manos llenas, hace poco llegó otra ambulancia ¿Quieres que la busque? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

—Necesito ayuda quitándome la ropa.

—Oh… —Lanzó una mirada hacia la Alcaldesa a su lado, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza hacia la rubia.

—Oh. No. —Se le adelantó Emma—. Puedo esperar.

—No sea testaruda, Swan. Lleva mucho tiempo con esa ropa mojada y lodo en esos rasguños. Las dos son mujeres, ¿no hay problema, cierto?

Regina chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué haces?

Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, ya Regina había abierto la puerta un poco más y entrado en la habitación.

—Por lo menos así no puede negarse a hablarme.

—¿Ah, ¿sí?

—Somos dos mujeres civilizadas, Señorita Swan.

—¿En serio? Porque no me lo parecía.

—¿Con qué necesita ayuda?

—No puedo subirme la blusa —dijo con resignación—. Solo hasta aquí —mostró y solo pudo alzar los brazos hasta la altura de las costillas. —Creo recordar que me golpee la costilla con una roca al caer. No está fracturada. Regina se había quedado inmóvil al ver el moretón en el costado izquierdo; sí se veía muy doloroso. Toda ella se veía dolorosa.

—Tal vez deba esperar por Kelly para asegurarse de que no tenga nada roto —se dio la vuelta para salir.

—Soy Doctora. Se ve mal pero no está fracturada. —Ya se había estudiado el moretón en el gran espejo ahora detrás de ella. Había quedado boquiabierta; muy parecido a cómo Regina reaccionó al verla, aunque la mujer lo disimuló bastante bien. Buena política, había pensado. Solo que Emma había reaccionado primero por su aspecto y luego por sus brazos. El moretón no le sorprendió tanto. Después de que se llevaron a David y el efecto de la adrenalina comenzara a disipar, fue cuando empezó a sentir todos los dolores: el corte en su hombro (que era mucho más profundo de lo que pensó), el dolor en su costilla y los rasguños en los brazos.

—Solo necesito pasar de las costillas.

Regina volvió a girarse sosteniendo firmemente su mirada con los ojos verdes de Emma.

—¿No sería mejor si se rompe? —preguntó cuándo Emma se giró y levantó la blusa por si sola hasta donde podía.

—No hay tijeras aquí.

—Hmmm. ¿Cuántos metros caíste?

—No tengo idea; se sintió como una eternidad. —Ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando Regina rompió con sus manos la camisa por la espalda.

—¿¡Enserio!?

—Ya estaba rota, solo tenía que tirar un poco —explicó y desabrochó el sostén sin pedir permiso; dudaba que podría quitárselo si apenas podía con la blusa. Cuando dejó la blusa y el sostén sobre la silla al rincón, se giró para darle un poco de privacidad, pero no se retiró.

—Ya puede salir —le avisó mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

—No pienso retirarme hasta que me responda unas preguntas, Señorita Swan.

—¿En serio? —Su tono comenzaba a sonar molesto.

—Acabo de ayudarla.

Emma rio con sarcasmo.

—¿Acaso conoce algo llamado "amabilidad"? ¿Si contesto sus preguntas se irá?

—No hay nada que desee más, Señorita Swan.

—Bien. Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo. —Hizo la cortina a un lado y abrió la regadera, cerrando los ojos al sentir el agua caliente sobre su piel. Se sentía tan bien que era como estar en el paraíso después de la pesadilla que vivió. Paraíso fue hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de la mujer.

—¿Cómo se accidentó David?

—Eso no es algo que le puede responder la policía?

—Si me contesta me podré ir más rápido.

Se escuchó un gruñido y Regina cruzó los brazos, aun de espalda a la bañera.

—No sé. Tendrás que preguntarle a él cuando salga de cirugía. Cuando choqué con su camioneta ya él se había accidentado.

—¿Qué más?

—Lo mismo que le dije a la policía: bajé de mi auto, chequé si había alguien, pero como estaba tan oscuro no veía nada, regresé a mi auto por una linterna. Llamé al 911 y fue cuando escuché a David.

—¿Fue cuando se cayó?

Emma cerró la regadera y comenzó a secarse lo mejor que podía.

—Sí. Había mucho lodo y resbalé.

—¿Cómo se hizo las otras heridas?

Emma ladeó la cabeza antes de hacer la cortina a un lado, mirando la mujer aún de espalda.

—¿David o yo?

—David, claro. —No fue muy convincente, pero Emma optó por no comentar al respecto.

—El choque. No tenía cinturón puesto así que quebró el parabrisas y cayó por el mismo barranco que yo. Perdió mucha sangre y tenía un pedazo de vidrio en el brazo y pierna. ¿Satisfecha, Alcaldesa?

—Eso es todo. —Se giró e intentó mantener la mirada en los ojos de la rubia.

—Puede irse —dijo con un tono seco y a Regina no le tomó más de dos segundos para salir de aquella habitación.

* * *

—Regina, me acaban de notificar que David ha salido de la cirugía. Está estable y recuperándose.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, gracias Jim —dijo, mirando de reojo que Kelly entraba en la habitación donde Emma estaba.

—Otra cosa. Mary Margaret ha estado preguntando sobre la otra persona involucrada.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó extrañada.

—Para agradecerle.

—Está bien —dijo entonces— Dile que será unos minutos. —El joven asintió y regresó a la sala de espera.

—Benítez. —Regina se acercó nuevamente a los oficiales— ¿Qué pasará con la señorita Swan?

—De momento nada, Alcaldesa. El accidente no fue causado por ella y si no hubiera sido por la llamada y sus cuidados, David estaría muerto ahora.

—Volveremos después cuando David esté consciente.

Regina asintió y permaneció apoyada en la pared, esperando a que la enfermera terminara con Emma. Se había sentido tentada a decirle a Jim que él la esperara, pero por mucho que la rubia la irritaba, a Emma le molestaba mucho más su presencia.

Las dos mujeres salieron diez minutos después. Kelly asintió con una sonrisa a algo que la mujer le había dicho. Emma sonrió de igual modo haciéndole un gesto de "okay" con la mano derecha; ese brazo ahora estaba vendado hasta el codo. Regina entrecerró los ojos. Emma sacudió la cabeza al verla, pero paso de largo.

—Señorita Swan.

Kelly siguió de largo, pero Emma se detuvo, girándose hacia ella. El cabello dorado recién lavado aun goteaba recogido en una coleta. Las gotas habían mojado parcialmente la parte posterior del uniforme azul, pero a ella parecía no importarle.

—Creo que ya respondí a todas sus preguntas, Alcaldesa. Y si me dirá que me largue otra vez, no se preocupe, lo haré nada más me devuelvan mi auto.

—Mary Margaret quiere conocerla.

Ese nombre se le hacía familiar. Estaba segura que Ruby se lo había mencionado.

—¿Por? No conozco a ninguna Mary.

—Es la esposa de David.

Emma frunció el ceño, pensativa.

—Está bien —cedió.

La mujer no la conocía y lo más que podría hacer era darle las gracias. Solo quería irse de vuelta a Nueva York. Nueva York o alejarse de la Alcaldesa que ahora caminaba a unos pasos delante de ella. No podía evitar notar el cansancio evidente en la forma que Regina doblaba los hombros cuando pensaba que nadie la estaba mirando, o la fina capa de sudor que comenzaba a formarse en su frente. Odiaba notarlo todo y que la alentara a seguir con el maldito caso con esa mujer insufrible. La irritaba.

—Mary Margaret, le presentó a la Señorita Swan, fue quien ayudó a David.

—Los policías me dijeron — dijo a la vez que se ponía de pie para acercarse a ella. — No tengo palabras para decirle lo agradecida que estoy con usted. Si no fuera por usted… David….

—Solo hacía mi trabajo —dijo, incomoda; esta parte era una de las muchas razones del porqué el contacto con sus pacientes era mínimo.

Regina alzó la mirada, alarmada al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Acaso iba a decir que era doctora?

Emma sentía la mirada penetrante de la Alcaldesa. ¿Por qué insistía con mantenerlo secreto?

—Tuve entrenamiento hace mucho… para rescate.

—Oh… Gracias a Dios.

Emma contuvo las ganas de virar los ojos antes ese comentario, pero no pudo mantener la boca cerrada.

—¿De que colisionara y después cayera por un barranco?

—Oh, perdón. No… no lo dije por eso. Digo, no pensé antes de hablar… —se disculpó aún más al notar los vendajes en sus brazos.

Las dos se miraron en un silencio que con cada segundo se volvía más incómodo.

—Señorita Swan —dijo Jim, cortando el aire tenso en el salón de espera—. Tengo una llamada para usted — le avisó en voz baja.

Emma lo miró extrañada, aceptando el celular antes de alejarse de todos. Mientras tanto, Regina ya exigía con la mirada una explicación de su asistente.

—Swan.

—¡Emma! —Reconoció la voz de Katherine al instante e inconscientemente se alejó un poco más para que no la pudiera escuchar nadie.

—Hola, Katherine.

—Jim ya me contó lo que ha pasado. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sobreviviré a esto, en cambio a su querida amiga, no estoy muy segura.

Katherine soltó una carcajada.

—Ya veo. ¿Se estaba regresando a Nueva York? Jim me dijo que no se llevó la carpeta.

—Regina fue muy clara con sus deseos. Y ahora soy yo la que no está interesada. No quiero el caso.

Esta vez se escuchó un largo suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

—Me temía esto. Regina es muy testaruda y orgullosa… y muchas otras cosas.

—No quiero el caso, Katherine —recalcó.

—Entendido —cedió resignada—. Siento mucho que haya viajado tan lejos para nada y que haya pasado por todo esto.

—Ya lo hecho, hecho está. Además, algo bueno salió de todo; David está vivo.

—Gracias nuevamente, Emma. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en un futuro cercano.

—Igualmente.

Emma regresó al salón y le devolvió el celular a Jim. Intercambió unas breves palabras con Mary Margaret hasta que un doctor se acercó a ellas para avisarles que la cirugía había terminado y había sido todo un éxito. Emma, aliviada con las noticias, se retiró en busca del oficial Benítez, el cual ya debería dejarle saber cuándo podría tener su auto.

Jim se había ofrecido para guiarla por los desconocidos pasillos del hospital y llevarla hasta la estación de policías. Él había insistido en ir, después de todo no estaba a más de diez minutos y estaba cerca de la casa de la Alcaldesa.

El aire en el auto se sentía tenso estando en un espacio tan compacto con las dos mujeres inevitablemente juntas y en silencio. El joven tragó en seco, comenzando a cuestionarse si su proposición había sido la mejor idea.

Regina estaba en el asiento del pasajero con los brazos cruzados a la altura del tallo y el rostro tenso como una roca. En el asiento trasero, Emma tenía la mirada perdida, enfocada en las gotas que resbalaban por el cristal.

Jim carraspeó la garganta, pero ninguna de las dos reaccionó.

—Ya estamos llegando —Había llamado a la estación y le comunicaron que el auto aún estaba en la escena del accidente, pero que ya estaban al terminar. La llamada no había sido clara, aunque más que nada era porque se entrecortaba constantemente.

—No tiene sentido regresar allí —dijo la rubia, finalmente. Ella tenía una razón al menos; buscar su auto, pero ¿Por qué quería ir Regina? Jim la pudo haber dejado en su mansión.

—Verlo da una mejor idea de cómo ocurrieron las cosas.

—Ya le dije cómo ocurrió—susurró, irritada.

Unos segundos pasaron en silencio y el joven se atrevió a hablar.

—No lo tome a pecho, Emma.

Regina lo miró de reojo al escuchar que había usado su primer nombre.

—Siempre hace lo mismo con todos los accidentes de esta magnitud; que no son muchos, por cierto. Su caso no es una excepción.

Emma lanzó una disimulada mirada hacía la morena, pero esta apenas había reaccionado ante las palabras de su asistente.

—Aquí estamos —anunció y estacionó el auto lo más cerca posible.

La camioneta de David y el escarabajo ahora eran iluminados y las luces de las patrullas también iluminaban el lugar con un rojo y azul parpadeante.

—¿Esperen aquí, les buscaré unas sombrillas en el maletero, o prefieren un poncho?

—Sombrilla.

—Poncho —dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y sus miradas se encontraron a través del retrovisor.

Jim intentó mantener su rostro neutral a la vez que salía del auto corriendo y le daba la vuelta. Ayudó a la Alcaldesa a salir y le entregó la sombrilla negra y a Emma le pasó un poncho de lluvia transparente. Emma comenzó a ponérselo a la vez que salía del auto. El dolor que sintió hizo que se doblara, apoyándose en la puerta; esa punzada de dolor la había dejado sin aliento. Con la cabeza baja y mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, terminó de ponérselo al cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha.

Regina sostenía el paraguas con fuerza por las ráfagas de viento y por la reacción que le causó ver a la mujer en dolor.

—¡Alcaldesa! —Exclamó Benítez al verla— ¿Qué hace aquí? No pensé que fuera a venir esta vez por el tiempo; aún es muy peligroso. Como puede ver no hemos podido mover los autos aún.

—¿Y eso por qué? —tenía que casi gritar para que la pudiera escuchar.

—Los Hermanos no han podido venir a este lado de la ciudad y Mike está atascado en el lodo a dos kilómetros de aquí. Estamos haciendo lo que podemos con las condiciones actuales. No queda más que esperar.

Regina simplemente asintió y se acercó a los autos. Escuchó una exclamación detrás de ella; era Emma cubriéndose la boca al ver el daño en su escarabajo.

—¿Cómo regresaré? —Se preguntó a sí misma, pensando en todos los reparos que necesitaría.

—Lo siento, Swan. —Se acercó Benítez—. Creo que su auto necesitará una buena reparación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tomará en arreglarlo? —preguntó, desesperada.

Regina, que ahora examinaba la parte delantera de la camioneta de David, la miró por un instante.

—¡Tenga cuidado, Alcaldesa! —Le gritó a la morena antes de dirigirse hacia Emma—. James es el mejor mecánico que tenemos, podría arreglarlo en tres días, tal vez.

—¿¡Tres días!?

—Y eso sería un servició bastante rápido.

—Benítez, ven aquí —llamó Gonzales desde la patrulla.

—Él tiene razón —dijo Jim a su lado— James sería el único que podría hacerlo en tan poco tiempo.

—Señorita Swan —llamó Regina, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Jim permaneció de pie enfrente de los autos.

—¿Ahora qué? Si no sujeta esa sombrilla con más fuerza saldrá volando con ella.

—¿Por dónde se cayó? —preguntó, ignorando su comentario.

—¿Cómo lo voy a saber? No tenía estas luces.

—Debe tener una idea al menos.

Emma inhaló con fuerza antes de mirar el carro de David y hacía el barranco. Recordaba apoyar la mano en el áspero tronco del árbol detrás de la morena.

—Por ahí. —Señaló con el dedo y Regina se volteó para mirar. A pesar de las luces detrás de ellas, el barranco era como la boca de un lobo.

—Aguante esto. —Le entregó la sombrilla a la rubia y con sus manos ahora libres giró una de las luces para iluminar el barranco, quedándose boquiabierta al ver todas las ramas quebradas y las rocas afiladas como cuchillos. Volvió a girar la luz y cuando aceptó la sombrilla de regresó, ya tenía la cara completamente mojada.

—¿Qué es lo que gana con esto? Ya no puede hacer nada para cambiar lo ocurrido.

Regina mantuvo la mirada en los ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente. Emma no esperaba una respuesta…y si lo hacía tal vez fuera un comentario que solo haría que la irritación que sentía hacia la mujer incrementara.

—¿Alguna vez ha perdido un paciente, Señorita Swan? —Emma asintió levemente—. ¿No volvería a repetir todo en su cabeza? ¿Aunque no pueda ya cambiar algo? Aunque no gane nada. —Regina lanzó una mirada hacia el barranco y, por un instante, pareció quedarse en blanco, como si ya no estuviera ahí.

Emma estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Regina reaccionó, volviéndose a mirarla una vez más.

—La implementación de un guardacarril aquí puede ser muy útil. Puede prevenir una muerte o que alguien más termine allí abajo. Sé que no puedo cambiar nada, pero puede prevenir que pase de nuevo. Estoy segura que usted entenderá.

Emma había permanecido inmóvil durante todo ese tiempo. Regina tenía razón. La había escuchado y entendido completamente. Era la expresión de melancolía al decir esas palabras lo que la había dejado perpleja.

Regina intercambiaba la mirada entre los autos, el barranco y ella.

No tenía palabras. Emma Swan se había quedado muda. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que eso le había ocurrido?

Había tenido una conversación –si así se le podría llamar- normal y corriente con Regina Mills. Bajo la lluvia con el rostro mojado y varios mechones de cabello adheridos a su mejilla, Regina Mills le parecía inofensiva, como si estuviera mirando a una mujer desconocida. No estaba segura si eso le gustaba. Pero entonces, en un instante, los ojos de Regina recobraron el brillo y su rostro volvió a alzarse y Emma suspiró al ver que la Regina que había conocido hasta ahora estaba de vuelta.

—Puede quedarse en la ciudad mientras arreglen su horroroso auto, señorita Swan. Tal vez ha sido un grito de ayuda de esa trampa mortal que llama auto.

—Si fuera mortal no estaría aquí.

Regina chasqueó la lengua antes esa respuesta, antes de darse la vuelta volviéndole a dar la espalda. No dio dos pasos antes de colocar su mano sobre la puerta de la camioneta de David. Emma entrecerró los ojos, observándola detenidamente.

—¿Regina? —Apenas se escuchó a sí misma por el fuerte ruido que creaban las gotas de agua cayendo sobre la capucha del poncho plástico.

El cuerpo de la morena se tambaleó lentamente antes sus ojos y cuando vio que la sombrilla resbaló entre sus dedos, volando hasta la oscuridad del barranco, se apresuró tomando dos largos pasos, sosteniéndola con fuerza entre la puerta de la camioneta y su propio cuerpo.

—Apóyate en mí si no quieres terminar en el suelo —dijo, notando que desde su posición nadie las veía—. ¿Quieres que llame a alguien por ayuda? —preguntó teniendo en cuenta la preocupación que la mujer sentía por mantener su condición un secreto.

—No.

—Regina —dijo apenas en un susurro, sosteniéndola con más fuerza, pero el peso muerto de la mujer era demasiado—. Te bajaré al asfalto, ¿bien?

Regina apenas pudo asentir.

El asfalto estaba helado y mojado, pero al menos no se había caído. Emma comenzó a quitarse el poncho, pero Regina la detuvo.

—Ya mi ropa está mojada.

Emma la miró en silencio por varios segundos, las gotas resbalaban por el rostro de la Alcaldesa y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente de Regina y cubrió la frente con su mano, confirmando sus sospechas.

—¿Por qué hace esto? Estás ardiendo. Saliste del hospital y fuiste a trabajar, luego al hospital y después exigiste venir hasta aquí.

Regina la miró a los ojos con dificultad, estaba tan cerca de ella.

—Soy la Alcaldesa.

—Entenderán si enfermas. Eres humana. Haz estado todo el día con dolor, con fiebre. ¿Cómo tu medico permitió que regresaras al trabajo? Oh, porque eres la Alcaldesa —dedujo—. Tienes nauseas, la debilidad también debe ser por la fiebre.

—Cómo…

Emma se inclinó sobre ella, cubriéndola de la lluvia con su propio cuerpo.

—Tenías un temblor en tus manos cuando hablé contigo en la oficina. Luego en el hospital… intercambiabas el peso de tu cuerpo de un pie a otro hasta que terminaste apoyada a la pared. ¿Por qué?

—Nunca lo entenderías, señorita Swan. —Intentó ponerse de pie.

—No creo que sea buena idea…. —Ya de pie, Regina apenas pudo sonreír antes de que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco y Emma la sostuviera una vez más entre sus brazos— …que hagas eso…

"Que mujer más testaruda… " pensó antes de llamar a Jim.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando abrió los ojos después de pestañar varias veces, reconoció el techo y suspiró aliviada al sentirse segura. No fue hasta unos instantes después que cayó en cuenta de dónde estaba realmente y cómo había llegado hasta allí. Se incorporó de repente aguantándose la cabeza cuando todo le dio vueltas.

—¿Qué? —murmuró cuando un paño húmedo cayó sobre su muslo.

—Todavía tienes la fiebre alta —dijo alguien a su lado.

—¿¡Señorita Swan!? —exclamó, cubriéndose instintivamente— ¿Qué hace en mi casa?

—¿No recuerda? —preguntó, sentada en una silla en la esquina de la habitación—. Se desmayó en mis brazos.

—¿Quién me ha quitado la ropa? —preguntó al notar el camisón blanco que ahora tenía puesto.

—Yo lo hice.

La cara estupefacta de la Alcaldesa le hizo muy difícil ocultar la sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios.

—Tengo la impresión de que, constantemente, se olvida que soy doctora, Alcaldesa. No presto ninguna atención, si es eso lo que le preocupa.

—Es la violación de privacidad lo que me molesta.

—Tenía la ropa empapada. Estoy segura que podrá entender que no podía dejarla con esa ropa. Y, aparte de mí, Jim era el único que podría hacerlo…. Eso pensé —terminó al notar la leve mueca en el rostro de la morena.

—¿Dónde está Jim?

—Durmiendo en el salón. No quiso irse por si necesitaba algo y le dije quién soy realmente para que se quedara tranquilo.

—¿Por qué hace esto, señorita Swan?

—Me puedes llamar Emma, sabes.

—No la conozco.

Emma entrecerró los ojos. La luz en la habitación era tenue, casi completamente a oscuras.

—Como desee entonces. ¿Y por qué lo hago? No tengo nada más que hacer. Ni siquiera puedo irme.

—¿Acaso no tiene un lugar dónde quedarse?

—Tengo una habitación en Granny's.

—Entonces ya puede irse.

—No lo haré. —Cruzó las piernas, apoyando la mejilla sobre su puño cerrado.

—¿Perdón?

—Lo que escuchó. No me iré. Le prometí a Jim que cuidaría de usted mientras el descansaba. No podría cumplir con esa promesa si me voy. Además, son las 3:00AM. —Regina lanzó una mirada hacía el velador, quedando boquiabierta al confirmar que la rubia tenía razón.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

—Unas seis horas.

Regina se apoyó en el espaldar de la cama. ¿Cómo era posible que tantas horas hayan pasado y se sentía como si tan solo hubiera pestañado? Pensaba que después de dormir tantas horas el día anterior, esto no volvería a pasar.

—Aún tiene la fiebre muy alta. Si sigue así tendrá que volver al hospital.

—De ninguna manera —negó con la cabeza y Emma se puso de pie, acercándose a la cama.

—Entonces vuelva a recostarse. Antes de eso tómese esta pastilla, ayudará. —Le entregó las pastillas y sirvió un poco de agua. Regina suspiró antes de tomarse la pastilla, resignada. Emma humedecía un paño mientras esperaba que se volviera a recostar.

—No eres mi doctora —dejó claro cuando la rubia terminó de colocarle el paño sobre la frente.

—Aquí solo soy Emma Swan, según usted. No puedo dejar de ser doctora, es quién soy.

—Solo no lo anuncie.

Emma suspiró. Todo el misterio y los secretos que quería mantener la mujer comenzaban a molestarle.

—¿Por qué quiere mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Tan malo sería que la trate?

—¿Usted? Sí. No tengo nada en contra de usted como doctora, pero sí siento desagrado hacia su persona. Su falta de respecto y actitud arrogante… es una mujer insufrible. Su trato hacia mí en el hospital estuvo fuera de lugar. No sé qué hice para haberla molestado de esa forma, pero, aun así, dejó mucho que desear con ese nivel de profesionalismo.

—Las personas como usted, acostumbradas a esta vida… adinerada, con complejo de poder, presuntuosas y exigiendo cosas como si tuvieran prioridad sobre los demás. Usted tampoco me conoce a mí, Alcaldesa. Si lo hiciera, si me conociera de verdad, sabría que mi trato hacia mis pacientes es muy diferente a los de los otros doctores.

—Sé que es poco ortodoxa con sus tratamientos. Que es la mejor en su campo en todo el país. También que ha estado muchas veces en la corte, hasta antes de que su carrera como doctora empezara.

—Esos cargos se borraron—. Emma no parecía molesta, aunque sí un poco sorprendida.

—Katherine no tiene mismo poder que yo.

—Y lo abusa. No soy su doctora, eso lo ha dejado claro en varias ocasiones… pero aun así se toma la molestia de estudiar mi pasado. Interesante. —Sonrió de medio lado y Regino apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. No podía ver el rostro sonriente de la rubia, pero con su tono había sido suficiente para saber que, en efecto, estaba sonriendo.

—Solo hacía mi trabajo.

—Ummm.

—¿Piensa quedarse toda la noche aquí?

—Sí.

—No es necesario y tampoco me gusta que me miren mientras duermo, mucho menos una desconocida.

—No se preocupe que no la miraré. Solo estoy aquí por si necesita algo y por mi compromiso con Jim.

* * *

Cuando Regina volvió a despertar, los rayos de sol ya iluminaban la habitación y la silla en el rincón estaba vacía. Recordaba vagamente haber despertado varias veces durante la madrugada, durante una de esas veces, Emma estaba con la cabeza hacia el lado, como si hubiera estado mirando hacia la ventana. Estaba dormida, concluyó.

Después de bañarse y vestirse salió de la habitación en busca de Jim, si es que aún estaba ahí. Encima de la mesa había un vaso de agua cubierto con un pedazo de papel blanco con algo escrito a mano que fue visible una vez que se acercó.

"Tienes fiebre. Tómela o hospital" E.S.

—Buenos días, Alcaldesa.

—¡Jim! —Se sobresaltó, casi tirando el vaso con agua—. ¡No me asustes de ese modo! No estoy acostumbrada a tener personas en mi casa—. Se tomó la pastilla notando lo impecable que se veía su asistente. Si la señorita Swan no le hubiera dicho que se había quedado durmiendo en el sofá, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta.

—No quise asustarla. —La miró de arriba abajo disimuladamente y preguntó:

—¿Irá a trabajar hoy? Aún tiene fiebre ¿Cómo se siente?

—Me siento bien, Jim. ¿Esto? —inquirió, señalando el vaso de agua.

—Emma dijo que ayudaría, aunque sea para que la fiebre no subiera más. ¿Está segura que quiere trabajar?

Regina lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Las calles están inundada y aún llueve.

—Soy Alcaldesa, Jim —dijo en voz baja con la mirada fija sobre la escritura en la tarjeta que había dejado Emma.

—No tiene que hacerlo todo. —Se le escaparon las palabras y Regina ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo en silencio por varios segundos.

—Tal vez tengas razón —concluyó, dejando al joven desconcertado—. Igual me gustaría pasar por Granny's, creo que uno de sus cafés me asentaría bien.

* * *

—No lo puedo creer —repitió Ruby al pasar por su lado otra vez.

—¿Dirás eso siempre que veas mis brazos? Porque si es así puedo subir a mi habitación—Ruby se encogió de los hombros, preocupada de haberla molestado de verdad. No fue hasta cuando Emma dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y alzó la mirada, que notó que sonreía.

—¿Sabes que algunos dicen que eres una salvadora?

—No soy nada de eso —refutó fríamente antes de tomar un sorbo de su chocolate caliente.

—Solo te decía para que no te tomara por sorpresa. —Sonrió y se retiró para rellenar la taza de café de un hombre a dos mesas de la rubia.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Emma no se sentía tan casada como en esos momentos. Apenas había dormido más de cinco horas en dos días y eso sin contar todas las noches de insomnio en Nueva York. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido y en la mañana, después de bañarse y cambiar los vendajes, había encontrado nuevos moretones en su cuerpo. En ocasiones, y sin darse cuenta, se percataba que volvía a pensar sobre el caso. No podía evitarlo.

—Tu celular está sonando, Emma —le avisó Ruby.

—Perdón. — No se había dado cuenta siquiera de las vibraciones sobre la mesa—. Swan.

—¡Swan, Swan, Swan! Cuando Lisa me dijo que te habías ido de vacaciones pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo. ¡Tuve que ir a tu oficina para confirmarlo con mis propios ojos! ¿Entonces, dónde estás? ¿¡Y no me dijiste nada!? Vamos, dime. ¿Una isla en el caribe? ¿Sol, mar y espuma?

—No, no y no. Estoy en el medio de la nada con tormentas y ni un rayo de sol.

—Vaya. —Soltó un chiflido.

—Exacto —suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué has ido al medio de la nada? Y no, no digas "nada" tienes una razón para todo. Siempre es así.

La línea permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos cuando Emma vio entrar a la insufrible morena seguida por su asistente. Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante, pero Regina miró hacia Ruby y Emma bajó la mirada, sosteniendo el aparato con más fuerza, negando con la cabeza. ¿Qué hacía la mujer fuera de la cama, de la casa?

—Por nad…

—No, no. Te conozco, Emma Swan.

—August… No.

August soltó un grito de sorpresa y Emma frunció el ceño.

—Te dijo…. —murmuró con un tono glacial.

—No exactamente.

—Sabes qué, no quiero saber nada. Ahora estoy realmente de vacaciones; podría ser mucho mejor —pensó en voz alta al fijar la mirada en el vendaje de su brazo—. Pero al menos ahora puedo descansar.

—¿No caso?

Emma alzó la mirada hacia la morena que ahora esperaba por su café al otro extremo de Granny's. Emma volvió a alzar el periódico, bloqueando la mirada de la Alcaldesa.

—Regresaré tan pronto tenga mi auto.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu auto?

—Larga historia. Se está cortando la llamada, te llamaré cuando pueda —avisó antes de colgar y hundirse en el asiento, rozando la boca de la taza con su dedo. Podría subir a la habitación y dormir por el resto del día. Vaya vacaciones estaba teniendo. Su cuerpo rogaba por un descanso y ahora era perfecto para hacerlo, especialmente después de tomarse un chocolate caliente.

—Ya estoy de regreso —avisó Ruby y se sentó enfrente de ella, bloqueando la vista que tenía de Regina.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó un poco desconcertada.

—Antes te había preguntado si podías hablar un poco, que me contaras sobre Nueva York ¿No recuerdas?

Honestamente no, no recordaba siquiera recordar esas palabras.

—Ah, cierto. Perdón, tengo mi cabeza en otro mundo.

—Estás de vacaciones, ¿no? Deberías tener la mente despejada, aunque el tiempo sea una mierda —suspiró afligida mirando hacia la ventana.

—En Nueva York ha estado lloviendo también. Me gusta este tipo de tiempo, aunque esto es un poco extremo. Es relajante; la lluvia, el olor a yerba mojada, hasta los mimos truenos.

—A mí me asustan a veces. Por cierto, siento mucho lo de tu carro. Hoy lo vi en el taller de James, va a tener que hacer un milagro.

—Me dijeron que era el mejor.

—Y lo es. Tu escarabajo está en las mejores manos.

—Al menos no piensas que es una trampa mortal —comentó sin pensar.

Ruby se rio, tentada a preguntar quién le había dicho semejante cosa.

—Su Alcaldesa es una persona muy….

—¿Sin pelos en la lengua? —interrumpió, divertida.

—Esa es una forma de decirlo, supongo.

—¿Acaso ya tuviste la fortuna de hablar con ella?

—Sí… por el accidente, fue a ver lo que había pasado.

—Ah sí, le gusta hacer eso.

Emma se enderezó en el asiento, con creciente curiosidad. Quería saber más sobre Regina; la explicación de la Alcaldesa no había sido suficiente. Ruby se sacudió de los hombros una vez más.

—Lo hace desde que tengo memoria. Granny tuvo un accidente hace unos años; algo pequeño, nada grave. Regina llegó en minutos, casi antes de la policía. Es por ella que ahora hay unos carteles advirtiendo sobre esa misma curva cerca de la calle Hempfield.

—Entonces sí es como un modo de prevención —pensó en voz alta y Ruby ladeó la cabeza mientras masticaba un pedazo de pan.

No lograba entender en lo absoluto el por qué Regina insistía en mantener su situación en secreto. Entendía que podría no querer preocupar a los demás o simplemente mantener su vida privada. Pero con los políticos siempre había algo más.

—¿Cómo es el ambiente político acá?

—Tranquilo, supongo. Regina ha sido Alcaldesa por varios años. La verdad es que no hay mucha competencia, como te has dado cuenta, es una ciudad pequeña. Gold perdió la primera elección, en si ha perdido varias. La siguiente será en muy poco, creo que dos meses. Gold se siente muy seguro esta vez —concluyó, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Y eso es raro?

—No tanto. No en él. Pero algo no está bien. —Se acercó un poco, susurrando—. Creo que algo pasó o pasa entre los dos.

Emma se acercó, imitándola.

—¿Regina y Gold? ¿Cómo algo romántico?

Ruby soltó una carcajada, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de algunos, incluyendo la de Regina.

—Oh, no ¡Por Dios! Creo que primero se mata. Siempre han sido rivales. Hace unas semanas los dos se encontraron aquí y Gold le preguntó si se sentía bien, y te digo que algo en su voz y expresión no me sentó bien.

—Ya veo…

—Ujum.

—Ayer se veía un poco pálida —comentó para ver si Ruby decía algo más, si se había dado cuenta que Regina no estaba bien—. Tal vez solo era la iluminación—. Creo que más que nada se le ve algo cansada. Como ahora, eso explica el por qué llega tarde últimamente.

—¿Tarde?

—No hay horario, obviamente, pero Regina es diferente. Siempre llegaba a la misma hora exacta a por su café. Estos días nunca se sabe cuándo llegará. Algo le está pasando, obviamente.

—Entiendo lo que dices. Eso me pasa a mí a veces. —Le ofreció una sonrisa, pensando que la condición de Regina, en efecto, estaba afectando su día a día. Ruby la miró confundida cuando Emma carraspeó la garganta.

—Señorita Lucas, ¿Puedo hablar con la señorita Swan un momento?

—Claro. —Se levantó sin dejar de mirar a Emma y volvió a ayudar a Granny.

Cuando Ruby desapareció en la cocina, fue entonces que Emma dirigió la mirada hacia la mujer ahora sentada enfrente de ella, tomando el lugar de Ruby.

—¿Con que le puedo ayudar, Alcaldesa?

Regina permaneció en silencio por varios segundos antes de hablar.

—No estaba cuando desperté. —Fue lo primero que dijo y, por la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, dedujo que eso no era para nada lo que quería decir. Quería responderle con algo que la hiciera enojar, pero al mirarla detenidamente notó el brillar en su frente y el color de sus mejillas; Regina no estaba sintiéndose bien, concluyó. De cualquier forma, quería tener una mañana tranquila.

—¿Siguió las instrucciones? —Preguntó entonces y Regina asintió, evitando su mirada.

—Su carro ya lo está arreglando James, eso quería decirle.

—Estoy al tanto. Gracias —añadió unos instantes después y ladeó la cabeza intentando descifrar la verdadera razón para que Regina haya venido hasta ahí y hecho que Ruby se fuera. Eso lo podría haber dicho con Ruby presente, pero no fue así. Esta mujer comenzaba a ser un verdadero enigma para Emma.

—Eso era todo. —Fue a ponerse de pie, pero Emma la detuvo.

—Espera.

Regina la miró y volvió a sentarse, esperando.

—¿Por qué salió? No se siente bien. A este ritmo terminará en el hospital otra vez —decía en voz baja y los hombros de Regina se tensaron.

—No puedo quedarme todo el día en la cama, Señorita Swan. Tengo obligaciones.

—¿Acaso no tiene un asistente para eso?

—Usted no entendería. Hay cosas, muchas cosas, que un asistente no podría hacer en mi lugar.

—Mire hacia afuera.

Regina la miró extrañada, pero lo hizo. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que tenía que ver? Apenas se veía algo por la lluvia.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cree que es inteligente salir con este tiempo y con la fiebre que tiene?

La mujer separó los labios a punto de refutar, pero los volvió a unir en una fina línea, quedándose en silencio.

—Entiendo si no quiere que yo… ¿Quiere que sea sincera? No entiendo nada. Y sabe qué, no es la primera y tampoco la última vez que uno de mis pacientes se niegue a que yo -miró a todos lados y entonces susurró- "los atiende" pero al menos me lo dicen a la cara.

—Ya le dije, Señorita Swan. Tal vez sea su falta de comprensión que hace imposible que entienda algo tan simple: su actitud es abominable.

Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja para no soltar una carcajada.

—¿Eso viniendo de usted?

—Al menos yo no la juzgué por su posición. Usted no me conoce y tampoco lo hará —dijo con tono firme antes de ponerse de pie y salir de aquel lugar, seguida por Jim. La sonrisa de Emma desapareció poco a poco y suspiró antes de inhalar con fuerza y subir a su habitación.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma se asomó por la ventana de su habitación, negando con la cabeza lentamente ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera lloviendo? Si seguía así sería parte del mar en cualquier momento. Había pasado la tarde encerrada en la habitación, dándole vueltas al caso y pensando en la carpeta azul que había rechazado.

No fue hasta que recibió una llamada de James que salió del cuarto un rato para ir a su taller. La sorpresa que se llevó al ver al hombre no la pudo disimular; nadie le había dicho que era el gemelo de David.

Su celular, que rara vez sonaba con un tono que no era el de su equipo, comenzó a sonar y vibrar sobre la mesita de noche.

—Swan.

—Es Katherine —avisó con tono neutral—. Me acabo de enterar de lo ocurrido. Siento mucho lo que te ha pasado, James me contó que ha sido horrible. —Su tono ahora era sincero y preocupado.

—Gracias. Estoy bien. David está en peores condiciones.

—¿Cómo están tus brazos?

… _Así que James le contó sobre eso también._

—Son solo unos rasguños… —dijo sin darle mucha importancia, aunque la herida más profunda en su hombro estaba doliendo bastante. Esa herida le preocupa un poco, aunque estuviera sanando bien.

—Me alegro de que estés mejor, entonces. —Su tono se volvió más serio a continuación—. Jim me ha dicho que hablaron. No será un problema que sepa que eres la doctora de Regina, aunque esto debería estar diciéndoselo a ella. No sé si te he comentado, pero Jim es mi sobrino.

—No, no me habías dicho eso…

—Es de confianza, aun así por cuestiones del pasado, Regina sigue siendo muy discreta con sus asistentes.

—Imagino, parece ser así con todo.

Katherine volvió a sonreír; se le podía notar en su tono.

—Puede que tengas razón en eso —convino.

—Me gustaría tener su opinión honesta, Emma.

—¿Sobre?

—El estado de Regina. Soy su mejor amiga, debí insistirle más. Si hubiera sido más insistente tal vez no hubiera llegado a esto.

—Regina necesita un hospital y quedarse en él hasta estar segura de lo que tiene. Es lo mejor que se podría hacer ahora.

—Eso… la única forma para que eso sea posible es si…

—… está inconsciente, eso imaginé. Me está entrando una llama, Katherine. Lo siento, puede ser mi equipo. Te llamaré si algo ocurre.

—Hablamos después, Emma.

—Swan —contestó conteniendo un suspiro; no le gustaba hablar mucho por teléfono.

—¡Emma! —La voz alarmada de Jim hizo que su corazón diera un brinco y el aburrimiento saliera por la ventana.

—Tranquilízate, Jim. No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo.

El joven logró calmarse y volvió a repetir lo que había dicho.

—¿Ahora? Está bien. —Terminó la llamada y miró la hora en la pantalla del aparato, antes de inhalar con fuerza. Ya había oscurecido, aunque no era muy tarde y el hecho de que no hubiera dejado de llover no ayudaba mucho. Solo unos instantes fueron necesarios para que se pusiera los pantalones y una chaqueta. Ruby intentó llamar su atención cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras corriendo, pero ya la rubia había salido en un apuro por la puerta principal.

El lugar ya no era tan desconocido como antes, así que corrió por los pasillos, ignorando las advertencias de varias enfermeras que le pedían que dejara de correr.

—¿Qué pasó? —Exigió saber al llegar donde estaba el joven asistente.

—Baje la voz, Señorita Swan. —Se escuchó una voz detrás de la cortina a su lado.

Emma deslizó la cortina con fuerza y dio un paso hacia adelante, deslizándola detrás de ella de igual forma, dejando a Jim boquiabierta del otro lado. Emma aún intentaba recuperar el aliento después de correr desde el hotel hasta el hospital.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Solo fue una exageración de parte de Jim —fue lo único que dijo.

Emma negó con la cabeza y se quitó la chaqueta antes de acercarse un poco más a la morena. Regina le lanzó una mirada penetrante, preguntándole en silencio qué era lo que pensaba hacer.

—No tengo que estar aquí —dijo con frialdad—. Si eso la hace sentir mejor. Solo quiero solucionar el caso y que esté bien, así me puedo largar justo como me pidió antes. No me importa quién es, su posición, ni su pasado. Lo único que me importa es el ahora. Así que decida usted ¿Quiere que me largue? Que la deje en manos de su doctor que, por cierto, ¿Dónde está? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Sé cómo es; leí todo sobre usted.

—Entonces sabe mejor que nadie que no me interesa usted sino lo que la tiene aquí.

Regina entrecerró los ojos, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

—Jim —llamó Emma ante el silencio de parte de la mujer que casi siempre tenía algo que decir.

El joven asistente se asomó haciendo la cortina a un lado.

—Busque quien sea el doctor de Regina. Quiero saber qué ha hecho desde que llegaron.

—Enseguida, Emma —dijo con un tono seguro, encontrándose por un instante con la mirada indignada de su jefa.

—Ahora… —Se alejó un poco y se quitó la bufanda dejándola encima de la chaqueta que se había quitado un segundo antes.

—Esa chaqueta es horrible.

—Que bueno saber que, aunque se sienta mal, aún tiene las energías para criticar a otros.

Regina sacudió los hombros, volviéndose apoyar en la almohada. En realidad era algo que solo hacía con la doctora.

—¿Ahora si me dirá que pasó?

—No le he dicho porque no recuerdo mucho.

—¿Volvió a desmayarse?

—Eso parece.

—Hmmm. —Colocó la mano sobre la frente de la mujer y frunció los labios. Miró alrededor, leyendo el monitor con los signos vitales antes de buscar hasta encontrar un termómetro solo para estar completamente segura y confirmar sus sospechas.

—La fiebre te ha subido. Te quedarás en el hospital hasta que baje.

—Eso no…

—Soy su doctora ahora —interrumpió, sería—. ¿Qué comiste hoy?

Regina no respondió.

—¿Regina? —Apartó la atención del monitor y se encontró con la mirada en blanco de la mujer antes de que comenzara a convulsionar— ¡Enfermera! —gritó a una que alcanzó a ver entre las cortinas.

—¿Quién es? —le preguntó, observando cómo la rubia giraba el cuerpo de Regina hacia el lado.

—Busque una dosis de Activan. —La enfermera se le quedó mirando. —¿!Qué espera!? ¡Soy doctora!

Emma se acercó al joven asistente sentado en la sala de espera. No se había movido de allí por horas. Se sentó a su lado con un suspiro y lo miró de reojo antes de hablar.

—Gracias por hacer esas llamadas por mí.

Jim asintió; se había ocupado de todo el pápelo y de llamar a Lisa en nombre de Emma. Regina había sido reubicada a una habitación individual y estaba bajo cuidado constante de una enfermera y Emma.

—Es mejor que regreses a casa. Ya has hecho mucho por hoy y debes descansar.

El muchacho volvió asentir, pero no se movió.

—Jim. —Escuchar su nombre hizo que reaccionara y se levantó de repente.

—Sí. Sí. Ammm. Vendré a primera hora mañana.

Emma asintió y Jim se retiró. La rubia lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se subió en el elevador al otro lado del pasillo. Con un último suspiro se puso de pie y se dirigió con paso lento hasta la habitación de su paciente. Aún no había despertado después de la convulsión, aunque su actividad cerebral no había mostrado ninguna anormalidad. Emma entró y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, rodeada de varios papeles y una libreta llena de palabras tachadas.

Lo ideal sería poder atenderla en Nueva York, pero no necesitaba que Regina estuviera despierta para saber que se negará rotundamente. La serología había descartado un virus, el hemocultivo había descartado alguna bacteria y la prueba de síndrome de fatiga crónica había descartado parásitos. En lo único que podía pensar era en la Tripanosomiasis Africana, aunque dudaba mucho que Regina hubiera viajado a África. Aparte de eso, la prueba para parásitos había sido negativa… al menos que ya hayan invadido el sistema nervioso.

—Ya sería la segunda fase —se dijo en voz baja apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

Los síntomas concordaban, pero si Regina no había viajado al Sur de África, las probabilidades de infección en los Estados Unidos, en Storybrooke, era extremadamente baja. Imposible.

Regina había abierto los ojos minutos antes. Se sentía desorientada y su cuerpo se sentía extremadamente pesado, como si hubiera dormido por semanas. Primero comenzó a mover los dedos lentamente, pero cuando intentó alzar el brazo cayó en cuenta que no podía. No tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Por un instante pensó que tendría un ataque de pánico, pero cuando giró la cabeza notó a la rubia sentada en el suelo rodeada de papeles. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? La última vez que recordaba ver a la doctora tenía el cabello recogido; ahora lo tenía suelto y parcialmente cubriendo su rostro. Eso y también las tres tazas de café entre los papeles.

La rubia había susurrado algo, pero no pudo descifrar qué.

Alzó la mirada hacia la pantalla con sus signos vitales, intentando encontrarle sentido. No entendía nada, para ella todo parecía normal aunque estaba claro que así no era.

Emma se veía agotada ¿Por qué estaba en el suelo cuando al lado había una silla? ¿Por qué se cubría el rostro como si estuviera consumida, derrotada? ¿Por qué se había quedado?

—¿Así de mal es? —preguntó con su voz más carrasposa de lo normal; tenía la garganta extremadamente seca.

—Está despierta. —Se puso de pie y se acercó, haciendo que siguiera la luz con sus ojos.

—Obvio. —Tragó en seco y Emma le acercó un vaso de agua, con una sonrisa conservada—. ¿Qué?

La rubia negó con la cabeza, pensando que era bueno que siguiera con la misma actitud insufrible.

—¿Sientes esto? —Pinchó ligeramente la planta del pie y Regina asintió.

—¿Puedo irme a casa?

—Ni hablarlo. Alza los brazos —ordenó después de confirmar que podía mover los dedos. Apenas los pudo alzar unos centímetros.

—No tengo fuerzas ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

—Aún no estoy segura ¿Ha viajado a África en los últimos cuatro años?

Regina negó con la cabeza.

—Hace años que no salgo del país y cuando lo hice fue a Londres.

Emma contuvo el suspiro de frustración que sintió al escuchar esas palabras. No por la mujer en si sino porque ahora estaba de vuelta a cero.

—Necesitaré tu historial médico completo —Se hizo una nota mental para decirle a Jim que se lo llevara.

—Katherine —respondió ella a media voz y Emma asintió antes de pasar un paño por la frente de la mujer.

—Aún tienes fiebre, aunque está bajando —explicó.

—¿Sangre?

—No. ¿Por?

—Tienes sangre en tu hombro ¿Es tu herida? —preguntó aún un poco desorientada.

—Ah. Sí. No es nada grabe, solo tengo que cambiar el vendaje —se dio la vuelta para recoger sus papeles y tiró los vasos de café vacíos en la basura.

Cuando volvió a mirar en dirección de la morena, ya tenía los ojos cerrados otra vez y su respiración era constante y tranquila. No quería cambiarse todos los vendajes, así que preparó varias gasas y se bajó el tirante de la blusa, quitándose el vendaje manchado de sangre. La herida estaba un poco inflamada pero no infectada.

Cuando Regina volvió abrir los ojos, Emma estaba de espalda a ella quitándose el vendaje que cubría parte de su hombro. El sueño volvía apoderarse de ella, pero mantuvo la mirada sobre la rubia hasta que no pudo más.

—Buenas tardes, Katherine —saludó, aunque en su tiempo local era de noche—. Quería preguntarte si Regina ha viajado a África o si ha tenido alguna interacción con alguien que lo ha hecho.

—Que yo sepa no. ¿Ya le preguntaste?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces?

—Todos mienten. —Todo sería mucho más fácil si estuviera su equipo con ella. Si fuese así, ellos estarían haciendo todo el trabajo y podría pensar con tranquilidad.

—No tiene razón para mentir por algo así. ¿Está bien?

—Estamos en el hospital.

Katherine se alarmó y comenzó a hacer preguntas tras preguntas sin parar.

—No te preocupes, ya despertó. Necesito ir a su casa y los lugares que visita frecuentemente. ¿Jim me puede darme acceso a la casa de Regina?

—Claro.

De todas formas, sin importar cuál fuese la respuesta de la mujer, Emma se la hubiera arreglado para entrar en la mansión y hacer lo que su equipo normalmente hacía por ella.

—Emma, por favor… haz todo lo que puedas por ella. Mi vuelo no sale hasta mañana en la tarde, estaré llegando el lunes en la noche.

—Hago todo lo que pueda — aseguró con una extraña sensación en el pecho, terminando la llamada.

La cabeza de Regina se movió de un lado a otro y Emma alzó la mirada de la carpeta azul que Jim le había traído esa mañana.

—Necesito ir al baño —se dijo a sí misma e intentó levantarse sin notar la presencia de Emma.

—Espera.

—¿Señorita Swan? ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó con voz adormilada.

—¿Ya olvidó que soy su doctora? —Preguntó mientras sostenía su brazo, ayudándola a ponerse de pie—. Tendremos que poner un catéter si sigue así.

—Ni hablarlo… aún puedo moverme.

—No te esfuerces mucho, apóyate en mí.

Regina la miró de soslayo.

—¿No debería estar haciendo esto una enfermera? No tenía que quedarse.

—Fui al hotel, me bañé y cambié de ropa. Jim se quedó mientras yo no estaba. Solo tenemos una enfermera ayudándonos, sabes, por eso de la privacidad que desea tener.

—Jim… ¿Me vio así?

Emma pausó para mirarla con una expresión que reflejaba la confusión que sintió al escuchar su tartamudeo. La apariencia de Regina no se asemejaba a la de una mujer que imponía; su cabello estaba enmarañado y su rostro estaba pálido y libre de maquillaje.

—¿Qué tiene? No necesitas maquillaje, una peinada tal vez, pero te acabas de despertar así que es normal. Además, estás en un hospital.

Regina cerró y abrió la boca varias veces sin poder articular ni una sola palabra.

—Déjeme saber si necesita ayuda. —Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en el marco con los brazos cruzados. Regina tenía razón ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Tenía razón; la enfermera podría estar haciendo esto. No recordaba la última vez que había estado tanto tiempo con uno de sus pacientes, ni siquiera más de diez minutos. No… Eso era una mentira… Sí recordaba la última vez; esa paciente la marcó por el resto de su vida—. ¿Todo bien? —preguntó unos minutos después. Escuchó la llave del lavamanos abrirse, y exhaló con fuerza. Regina no respondió—. ¿Regina? —Un sonido gutural resonó en el baño.

—¡No entre! —Le dio tiempo a decir antes de que otra arcada la callara.

Emma no hizo caso. Abrió la puerta y se acercó a la mujer en el suelo que se aferraba al inodoro.

—Le dije que no entrara —protestó entre jadeos, descargando el inodoro con una mano temblorosa.

—No me das órdenes. —Recogió con una mano el cabello oscuro, apartándolo de su rostro.

Regina se esforzó por recuperar la compostura, sabía que aún no había terminado. Emma permaneció a su lado sosteniendo su pelo y, por un instante, le pareció haber sentido una mano consolarla, deslizándose por su espalda. Había sido breve, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo hacía.

—Puedo sola —protestó cuando Emma sostuvo su brazo, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Regina abrió la llave del lavamanos y comenzó a lavarse la cara y la boca.

—Necesito que empieces a verme como tu doctora. Estas cosas no me molestan ni me afectan; estoy aquí para ayudarla.

La morena alzó la cabeza, mirándose en el espejo aún con la cara goteando de agua. Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante antes de comenzar a secarse con una toalla.

—Ese es su problema, señorita Swan —murmuró, intentando contener su irritación—. Piensa que todo esto se trata de usted o del "maldito" caso.

Emma parpadeó, perpleja. Regina se giró, apoyándose con fuerzas del lavamanos.

—Y no es así, no se trata de usted o del caso que quiere solucionar con tantas ansias. De cómo se sienta o cómo deba yo sentirme ante su presencia. ¿Cree que la vergüenza sería diferente si fuera cualquier otro? Uno pensaría que entendería mejor que nadie —compuso un gesto de decepción—. No es la primera vez que estoy en un hospital. Y, por favor, deje de decir que la vea como doctora. Ya lo hago. Por si no se ha dado cuenta, los odio…

—Lo sé —cortó la rubia con tono glacial—. Leí su historial completo. —Regina se tensó visiblemente—. Y sentí tanta curiosidad que aproveché que ya estaba en este hospital… y leí el de _él_ también.

—¿Qué dijo? —intentó mantener su sorpresa bajo control.

—Lo que escuchó.

—No tenía ningún derecho… —masculló entre dientes con fuego en sus ojos.

Emma mantuvo la mirada.

—Puede odiar los doctores, hospitales y todo lo que quiera. Pero usted es una sobreviviente y es fuerte. No soy esos doctores… Lo sabe, ¿verdad?

—La odio —replicó, temblando con ira—. Le di acceso a toda mi vida… pero él… no tenía por qué hacerlo. No tenía derecho…

Emma se mantuvo en silencio con un semblante impasible.

—Un denominador común en mis pacientes —esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

—¿No se ha preguntado el por qué? Le puedo asegurar que no son sus pacientes sino el factor: usted.

—Me es indiferente lo que sienta hacia mí. Sé que la ira la carcome en estos momentos, pero igual le salvaré la vida. Ese es mi trabajo y es lo único que importa —cortó con aspereza.

A pesar de las protestas de Regina, Emma rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la llevó de vuelta hasta la cama—. Intente no quedarse dormida —decía a la vez que inclinaba la cama para que quedara sentada.

Regina se abstuvo de responder.

—Tengo que hacerle unas preguntas. Su madre, ¿a qué edad falleció de cáncer? —La habitación quedó en un silencio pesado por varios segundos.

—Cuarenta seis. ¿No leyó su historial también? Vaya, qué sorpresa.

Emma le dio una vuelta al bolígrafo entre sus dedos, alzando la mirada por un instante.

—¿Qué le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre?

—¿Eso es una pregunta médica?

—Sí. Quiero conocerla más; saber a qué se expone, especialmente animales.

—No tengo mascotas.

—No perros ni gatos en el último año?

Regina negó con la cabeza.

—Katherine tiene un gato y un perro, pero rara vez los veo. Aparte de trabajo no hago nada más.

—¿No tiene pasatiempos? Mantenga los ojos abiertos —le advirtió cuando notó que los entrecerraba.

—Trabajo.

—¿Y los fines de semana? ¿No hace nada más que trabajar?

—A veces cabalgo.

—¿Tiene un caballo? —Preguntó con creciente interés—. ¿En una granja?

—Está en las afueras de la ciudad. Es de mi padre. Intento ir aunque sea una vez al mes.

—¿Jim sabe dónde está?

—Claro… pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso?

—Necesito saber todo con lo que puedo estar lidiando. Muchos parásitos pueden ser transmitidos por los animales, especialmente esos en granjas. ¿Hay conejos?

Regina asintió.

—Haré algunas pruebas especialmente para la Turalemia; podría explicar su fiebre — le dijo, aunque las pruebas habían dado negativas. No tenía muchas opciones. Regina no tenía ninguna ulcera, pero podía estar causando la fiebre súbita y la debilidad… ¿pero el sueño? —pensó, observando cómo se le volvían a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Cree que tengo una infección?

—Sí.

—¿En cuánto tiempo puedo ir a casa?

—Cuando esté bien. —Comenzaba a pensar que la mujer haría la misma pregunta siempre que estuviera consciente.

—Se preocuparán.

Emma se levantó de la silla, acercándose a ella.

—¿Tanto le preocupa? Es solo una posición y por el tiempo que llevo aquí me he dado cuenta que la adoran, sorprendentemente. —Viró los ojos.

—No entiende. Gold es un corrupto. A él no le importa la ciudad ni su gente. Quiere talar… quiere… a él no le importa… la gente.

—Eso veo… —replicó la doctora, manteniendo parte de su atención en cómo cambiaba los signos de la mujer.

—Me cuesta creer que haya un político honesto —dijo con una pizca de sarcasmo. Regina se encogió de hombros—. Ahora duerma.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Una enfermera me tendrá al tanto. Debo salir.

Regina asintió levemente, cerrando los ojos. Emma permaneció de pie mirándola por varios segundos antes de darle la espalda y salir de la habitación.

* * *

 **A/N: Feliz Año Nuevo a tod s~! Espero que hayan pasado lindo el fin de año :) Creo que el 2017 será mucho mejor y la verdad es que estoy cruzando los dedos para que así sea. Una de mis metas para este año es actualizar más seguido (todos los fics) En sí, para aquellos que me siguen la de Rizzles, ;) ya cap vendrá súper pronto.**

Saludos y un Feliz 2017!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Y estoy de vuelta bby :) A partir de este cap los términos médicos y ese "mumbo jumbo" se verá un poco más. No intenten encontrarle mucho sentido xD hice mi "investigación" y tal, pero al final del día puse lo que más convenía para seguir con la idea que tenía para este fic. Así que esto para nada 100% correcto.**

 **Los siguientes capítulos deben venir más seguido. He estado super ocupada (sé que digo eso siempre) PERO! si que lo estaba :) me he casado, así que sip, muchos cambios! Espero que disfruten de este cap! Saludos!**

* * *

—Esto no me gusta mucho —susurró el joven, caminando detrás de ella.

—No tienes que susurrar, Jim. No hay nadie en casa.

—¿Regina sabe que estamos aquí?

—Claro que no —dijo, sacudiendo los hombros antes de mirarlo, pensativa— Regina pasa más tiempo contigo que con cualquier otra persona ¿verdad?

—Supongo —respondió, observando de lejos cómo la rubia abría el closet de limpieza y comenzaba a revisar y leer todas las etiquetas.

—Háblame un poco de ella.

—¿He?

—Me dijo que cabalgaba y me gustaría saber un poco más de ella desde tu punto de visa. Y, por cierto, necesito que me lleves al establo después de terminar aquí.

—Está bien. Y sí, le gusta cabalgar. Mi t… Katherine, me comentó que lo había dejado por un tiempo, pero hace dos años que comenzó otra vez.

—¿Por qué lo había dejado?

—No lo tengo muy seguro ¿Es necesario subir, en serio?

Emma se detuvo a mitad de escalera y suspiró con fuerza.

—Si vas a seguir así es mejor que esperes afuera, Jim.

—Lo siento, es que es la casa de mi jefa —se explicó, siguiéndola hasta la habitación de Regina.

—¿Esta es su habitación? —Fue una pregunta retórica porque todo gritaba "Regina" el diseño interior, los muebles, hasta los colores— ¿Sabes qué es lo más común entre mis pacientes, Jim? —Le preguntó antes de que el muchacho cuestionara si era necesario revisar las gavetas con los artículos personales de la mujer—. Todos mienten sobre algo. Absolutamente todos. Puede ser drogas, alcohol, vida sexual… una vida secreta. Lo que quieras, siempre hay algo solo hay que buscarlo.

—Regina no hace ninguna de esas cosas. Se lo puedo asegurar.

Emma lo miró por encima del hombro, interesada.

—Una mujer como Regina ¿No tiene pareja? —Solo quería confirmarlo; nadie había ido a visitarla al hospital y vivía sola.

Jim hizo una mueca.

—No tiene una relación. —Se sacudió de los hombros y las palabras le fueron claras a la mujer. El no tener una relación no significaba que Regina no tuviera relaciones sexuales.

—Ah. —No hizo más preguntas respecto al tema.

En la última gaveta, al fondo, encontró un frasco con una prescripción de Vicodin y una foto recortada de un periódico. Su equipo era el que hacía este tipo de cosas, aunque ella también lo había hecho en alguna ocasión cuando era absolutamente necesario. Pero ahora, sosteniendo el trozo de periódico en sus manos, fue la primera vez que se sintió que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de la mujer; la primera vez que se sintió culpable por estar en ese lugar sin el consentimiento de la Alcaldesa.

—¿Regina toma muchos analgésicos? —Le preguntó al asistente, mientras volvía a ocultar la hoja del periódico y el frasco aún con píldoras.

—No. Intenta evitarlos a toda costa. ¿Por?

—Nada importante. —Había leído que tuvo una prescripción por un tiempo, pero su doctor detuvo la administración cuando Regina comenzó a mostrar signos de dependencia—. Ya me puedes llevar al establo.

* * *

Unas horas después, Emma bajó de su habitación en el hotel, decidida a ir al hospital.

—¡Emma!

—Ruby, ¿Aun trabajando?

La joven resopló, claramente agotada.

—Es lo malo de tener un negocio familiar; nunca se tiene un descanso. —Lanzó una mirada hacia Granny para asegurarse de que no estuviera poniendo atención—. ¿Es cierto que eres doctora? Una amiga me comentó que te vio en el hospital con Regina.

Emma la miró en silencio por un instante antes de contestar.

—Sí, soy doctora.

—¿Regina está bien?

Emma no dejó de observarla detenidamente, Ruby parecía estar genuinamente preocupada por el bienestar de su Alcaldesa.

—Solo ha sido un bajón de azúcar. Trabaja demasiado esa mujer. —Eso pareció calmarla un poco.

—Vale…

—Tengo que salir. Buenas noches, Ruby.

—¡Buenas noches, Emma!

* * *

—Buenas noches, Dra. Swan.

—Buenas noches, Karla.

—¿Cómo está su hombro?

—Mucho mejor, gracias.

—Si necesita asistencia cambiando las vendas me deja saber. Sé que es un poco difícil.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Cómo ha seguido la Alcaldesa?

—Ha estado durmiendo todo el día, apenas despertó hace unos diez minutos.

—¿Algún cambio? —Recibió el iPad que le pasó la enfermera y revisó todas las notas de los chequeos que le había hecho mientras ella no estaba—. Bien, ¿todo listo para mañana?

—Sí.

—Gracias.

* * *

Regina alzó la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca cuando notó que la rubia tenía la chaqueta roja.

—Pensé que esa abominación se había roto cuando caíste por el barranco.

—Nada que no se pueda arreglar —sonrió de medio lado, contenta con el trabajo que había realizado con la chaqueta—. Apenas se nota, ¿verdad?

—No es lo grabe. La habría tirado a la basura.

—¿Siempre es así o es por estar encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes? —Se sentó, observando a la mujer por varios segundos, notando que recién se había lavado la cara y se había recogido un poco el pelo, aunque la liga no podía contener varios mechones; se veía diferente con el pelo recogido. Se veía bien.

—Un poco de las dos cosas.

—Te ves mejor.

—No me siento mejor —confesó y Emma se levantó, acercándose a ella.

—¿Te duele algo en específico?

—Agotamiento. ¿Todo el cuerpo?

—¿Alguien te ayudó al baño?

—Karla. Buena elección con ella, por cierto.

—Me agradó —sonrió y Regina entrecerró los ojos.

Emma la ayudó a incorporarse un poco para chequearle los pulmones y la temperatura.

—¿No es mejor usar el aparato? —preguntó cuando la doctora volvió a colocar la mano sobre su frente.

—No lo necesito.

—¿En serio? —Cuestionó, mirando el aparato de reojo.

—¿Apuesta? 38.9C. Aún tienes fiebre, pero no es tan preocupante. Si no eres capaz de permanecer de pie por mucho tiempo para un baño, entonces un baño de esponja estaría bien para refrescarte —decía, buscando el termómetro—. ¿Qué me darás si acierto?

—¿Nada?

—Qué tipo de apuesta es esa si no ganaré algo? —protestó y Regina no pudo contener una leve sonrisa.

—Intentaré soportarla —dijo finalmente y la rubia fingió un gemido de dolor, colocándose la mano sobre el corazón.

—¿Qué ganaré yo?

—¿Qué le salve la vida no es suficiente?

—¿Tengo que ganarme eso? —Ladeó la cabeza.

—Vale, vale. Si ganas te doy el baño de empoja si deseas.

—Con ayudarme a llegar al baño será suficiente. Mi cabello está asqueroso.

—Bien. ¿Lista? —Regina asintió y Emma pasó el aparato por la frente de la mujer antes de mirar los dígitos y sonreír de oreja a oreja, mostrándoselo a la mujer—. Te dije que era buena.

—En ningún momento dijo eso.

Emma suspiró, mirándola detenidamente. Regina podría llegar a ser agradable cuando quería.

—Me quedaré unas horas mientras estudio el caso. Mañana te haremos unas pruebas para descartar síndrome paraneoplásico.

—¿Síndrome qué?

—Básicamente son síntomas de tumor, pero sin tumor. Hay que descartarlo por el cáncer de seno en su familia. Si sale negativo entonces tratemos Turalemia; es una infección transmitida por conejos.

—Oh… Suena como si no tuvieras idea de lo que tengo —dijo en voz baja.

—Estoy descartando las opciones viables.

—¿No saldré de esta viva?

Emma escuchó sus palabras y las consideró a la vez que pensaba en todos los síntomas y lo más grave que pueda tener.

—No sería buena idea que…

—Por favor, me dijo que no era como los otros doctores. Sea honesta conmigo.

—Todas podrían terminar en muerte si no son tratadas. Turalemia es menos de 1% y si no es tratada es un 7%. Tendrías más probabilidades de morir conduciendo al trabajo.

—¿Y se siente confiada con sus… varios pronósticos?

—Sí.

Regina asintió, aunque no estaba completamente complacida con esa respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿Me ayudará a ir al baño? Creo que podré bañarme sola.

—Si necesita ayuda me llama, estaré aquí.

Regina demoró y Emma le preguntaba cada diez minutos si se encontraba bien y siempre respondía con un "sí" irritado. Después de un rato comenzó a preguntarlo solo para molestarla.

—Señorita Swan —llamó al abrir la puerta, apoyada en el marco. Emma se levantó rápidamente al escuchar su tono agotado.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? —La sostuvo en sus brazos, sintiendo las hebras de cabello mojado en su mejilla.

—Porque eres insufrible.

—Eso mismo pienso de ti —respondió, fingiendo sorpresa, ayudándola hasta la cama, sentándola al borde—. Tienes el pelo empapado. ¿No te secaste? —En ese instante la miró de pies a cabeza, notando la bata adherida a su piel mojada. Regina evitó mirarla a los ojos.

—No puedes… —dedujo—. No te preocupes, soy…

—Doctora, ya sé.

—Mujer. Iba a decir mujer.

—No me queda otra opción.

—Si quieres puedo llamar a Karla. Si te sientes más cómoda con ella.

—No, así está bien.

—Un segundo entonces. —Desapareció en el baño y salió unos segundos después con una toalla en la mano.

Primero secó el cabello lo mejor que pudo antes de quitarle la bata y secar el resto de su cuerpo, desde los hombros hasta las piernas, concentrada en su trabajo y no en la piel oliva de la mujer o la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en la cadera. El accidente, recordó. Una vez que terminó de secarla la ayudó a ponerse una bata seca.

—¿No le duele el hombro?

—Un poco —admitió, evitando los ojos de la morena de la misma forma que ella lo hacía. Solo unos centímetros las separaban; sería muy incómodo mirarla fijamente—. He tenido peores. Esto no es nada. —En ese momento sintió la mirada penetrante de Regina, se sintió como si la estuviera estudiando—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Más limpia.

—Te buscaré una sábana más fina para que te mantengas fresca.

—Gracias. —Cerró los ojos cuando se recostó, esperando a que la rubia regresará. En el fondo parecía ser un poco más amable y no tan insufrible, se atrevería a decir que era hasta amable. Se preguntaba si Emma pensaba lo mismo sobre ella.

* * *

Paradójicamente, Regina no dormía tanto en la noche. Para ella tenía sentido que no lo hiciera si se pasaba la mayor parte del día durmiendo, pero a Emma le preocupaba. Era uno de los síntomas de la enfermedad de sueño, pero todo indicaba que no lo era, todo menos los síntomas. La prueba de parásitos había sido negativa, lo que significaba que si en efecto era la enfermedad de sueño, ya estarían en el celebro. El tiempo era de esencia ahora más que nunca.

—¿Qué te convirtió en eso?

Emma alzó la cabeza, apartando la mirada de los papeles que leía. Pensaba que Regina se había quedado dormida. Escucharla la había sorprendido, pero mucho más su pregunta. No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaban, aunque nunca se había tomado la molestia de explicarse. En parte porque por un largo tiempo ella ni siquiera sabía que había cambiado. No fue de la noche a la mañana; cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

Volvió la mirada hacia sus papeles y escuchó un suspiro escapar de los labios de la morena. Emma inhaló con fuerza y cerró la carpeta, dejándola sobre sus piernas.

—April Dixon —dijo, después de unos segundos en silencio. Regina giró la cabeza, mirándola atenta—. Fue una de mis primeras pacientes. Apenas tenía siete años y era la persona más feliz que he conocido en toda mi vida —mantuvo la mirada fija en la carpeta cerrada sobre sus muslos, evitando mirar a cualquier otro lugar—. En ese entonces yo era demasiado joven. Había terminado la escuela de medicina y residencia años antes del promedio. Sentía que podía salvar el mundo —su mirada se encontró con la de Regina por un instante y la mantuvo— April regresaba al hospital constantemente por su condición. Me involucré mucho con su caso, emocionalmente. Eso me distrajo, pude haber hecho algo más. Pude haberla salvado, solo había necesitado media hora, un minuto, no importaba cuánto. Pero no lo hice y fue demasiado tarde.

Regina tragó en seco.

—No la pude salvar porque era muy riesgoso, poco ortodoxo. Sus padres no estaban de acuerdo con el tratamiento que ofrecí; podía haber muerto al recibirlo, estaba esa probabilidad… y ellos no querían tomar el riesgo. En el fondo yo tampoco quería hacerlo, pero cuando logré convencer a los padres y llegué para empezar el tratamiento… cuando llegué April había fallecido dos minutos y cuarenta segundos atrás.

—Y cambiaste… —dedujo la Alcaldesa después de unos minutos en silencio, mirando el techo.

—No fue de inmediato. No me daba cuenta, pero dejé de visitar a los pacientes, solo los conocía al cerrar el caso. Solo algunos, no todos. Poco a poco perdí el interés hasta llegar a lo que soy ahora. Lo único que me importa son los hechos del caso.

—¿No te interesan tus pacientes? Pensé que era solo yo, por mi forma de ser.

Emma sonrió levemente antes de volverse seria.

—Son una distracción. Solo los conozco cuando es absolutamente necesario. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo terminaste así?

—¿Alcaldesa?

—No —la miró—. He visto las fotos en Granny's.

Regina la miró como si no supiera de que estaba hablando. De verdad no sabía que intentaba decir la rubia.

—Sonreías. Hay una foto tuya… estás sobre un carro…

—Ah… —cortó con un breve estremecimiento—. Era joven.

Emma ladeó la cabeza, consciente de que eso no era todo.

—Leyó _su_ expediente… ¿Qué más puedo decir?

—Esos papeles son solo hechos, no cuenta toda la historia.

—¿Realmente le interesa? ¿Si yo no lo le intereso como paciente, por qué le interesaría mi historia?

La rubia se encogió de los hombros. Sentía curiosidad, sorprendentemente. Quería saber exactamente qué había cambiado aquella joven que sonreía de oreja a oreja, sentada en el capó de un auto rojo.

—Sí —contestó honestamente, mirándola a los ojos.

Regina exhaló un suspiro.

—Ya sabe la mitad o más bien el final: él murió.

Emma permaneció con un semblante inexpresivo, observando a Regina que parecía tener la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación.

—No fue el único. Su hermano menor iba en el carro también —murmuró en voz baja—. Daniel no vio el camión venir, yo tampoco. Nadie lo vio venir. Cuando desperté él no estaba a mi lado y Javier, su hermano, estaba…estaba sobre el capó del auto. Siempre se ponía su cinturón de seguridad. Siempre nos asegurábamos de que lo hiciera, de que se lo pusiera nada más subir en el carro. No nos dimos cuenta que se lo había quitado… él murió con el impacto. Cuando llegué a Daniel aún estaba consciente, pero no podía hablarme. Los médicos después me dijeron que podía escuchar, pero no hablar. En ese entonces este hospital no era tan grande y los doctores y recursos eran escasos. Demoraron mucho en tratarlo, en chequearle la cabeza —pausó y se miró una mano—. Se había golpeado en la cabeza y había sangre por todos lados —cerró su puño y lo dejó caer al lado de su cuerpo—. Si lo hubieran tratado bien tal vez hubiera tenido un chance y aún estaría vivo. Cometieron muchos errores.

—Muerte encefálica. Tú…

—Imagino que estaba en el historial. Su madre había muerto años atrás y el padre nunca estuvo en su vida. Daniel cuidaba de su hermanito por sí solo desde los treces años, aunque la ciudad es pequeña; todos le ayudaban un poco. Yo era la única persona que le quedaba.

—Eras muy joven.

Regina asintió, cerrando los ojos.

—Ese día cuatro personas murieron; el conductor y su acompañante también murieron al instante con el impacto.

—Tuviste suerte.

Regina sonrió con amargura antes de mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Suerte? No tiene idea de cuánto desee haber muerto ese día. Mi vida no fue la misma desde ese verano. —Terminar con un labio partido, moretones y una pequeña fracción en el brazo sí fue suerte—. Pensó Regina.

Emma asintió en silencio.

—Hace años que no hablaba de ello —confesó.

—Nunca le había hablado a alguien sobre April. —Era fácil, extrañamente, hablarlo con una desconocida. Las dos se miraron en silencio hasta que un tocar en la puerta las sacó de sus pensamientos. Emma se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, sorprendida al ver a la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

—Mary.

—Margaret ¿Qué hace aquí? —cuestionó Regina, intentando incorporarse, pero sin las fuerzas fue en vano y se resignó a estar recostada en los almohadones.

—Vi a Emma y una enfermera…

—Lo negativo de vivir en una ciudad pequeña —le dijo a Emma.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

—Lo estoy.

—Es mejor que salga un rato —comentó Emma.

—No… Quédate. Por favor —pidió antes de dirigirse hacia Mary Margaret.

—Sí, estoy bien, aunque muy cansada ¿Cómo está David?

—Ya despertó, aunque ahora está descansado también.

—Me alegro. Lo visitaré pronto.

Mary Margaret no dijo otra palabra, solo asintió sonriendo lo más convincente posible a pesar de sus palabras. Regina no se veía bien.

—A David le gustaría hablar con usted, cuando pueda, claro.

—Gracias, pasaré mañana temprano si no es una inconveniencia.

—Claro que no. Gracias —agradeció con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, lanzándole una última mirada a la Alcaldesa antes de salir de la habitación.

—¿Algo pasó entre ustedes dos?

—¿A qué se refiere, Señorita Swan?

—Eres más cortante con ella. Me atrevería a decir que igual que conmigo.

—Mary Margaret y yo siempre nos hemos tratado de ese modo. Así estamos bien las dos.

—Ya veo.

—¿Me está tratando o me está haciendo un estudio psicológico?

Emma soltó una carcajada. Era la primera vez que Regina la veía reír de ese modo.

—¿De qué se ríe? —preguntó fingiendo irritación.

—Entre más sepa de usted más me ayudará. Por muy irrelevante que piense que es. —Se levantó de la silla y estiró los brazos y piernas, conteniendo un suspiro de placer.

—No tiene que quedarse aquí —Le recordó y Emma la miró de reojo.

—Está bien.

—Mañana temprano tendrá el examen. Intente descansar.

—No tiene que decírmelo —respondió, ya con voz adormilada.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Seguimos por acá :) No soy doctora ni nada parecido. Las cosas que he usado/usaré en referencia del caso médico es manipulado a mi forma para seguir la historia. Saludos!**

Había sido una buena mañana para Emma. James le acababa de decir que el auto estaría listo en un día y, por lo que había llegado a ver, estaba quedando mejor que antes. Ahora solo tenía que hacer una llamada.

—Doctora Cuddy.

—Es Swan.

—Lo sé. Pensé que ya estarías de regreso Dra. Swan.

—Sobre eso… Voy a necesitar unos días más. En si llamaba para pedir el resto de la semana. Tuve un accidente y mi carro aún…

—Espera ¿Tuviste un accidente?

—No ha sido nada grabe. El escarabajo terminó peor.

—Swan.

—Preferiría que no le digas a mi equipo o a nadie más, especialmente a August, ya que de alguna forma —elevó su tono, fingiendo sarcasmo—. Se enteró de mi pequeña aventura.

—Está bien. Entonces una semana… ¿Cómo está el caso?

—No tengo caso ¿Recuerdas? Solo estoy de vacaciones.

—Recibí una llamada del hospital de Storybrooke ¿Recuerdas todas esas autorizaciones que tuve que conceder?

—Cierto. No, no recuerdo. Vacaciones —repitió, divertida. Era demasiado fácil molestar a la pobre mujer al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo, Swan?

Emma permaneció callada por un instante antes de responder.

—Claro. Estaré en contacto siempre que sea absolutamente necesario.

—Ten cuidado, Swan.

Bueno, eso no había sido tan malo como esperaba. Una notificación de mensaje de voz aun aparecía en un rincón de la pequeña pantalla. Era un mensaje de voz de August. No quería hablar con él en ese momento.

—Emma ¿quieres que te arregle el asiento de pasajero también?

—¿El asiento? ¿Qué tiene? —Se apresuró a ver lo que el hombre le indicaba con el dedo, y ahogó un gemido al ver el desgarre en el asiento. —Sí, por favor, si no es mucho trabajo.

—Me tomará un tiempo más —avisó.

—Comprendo. Puedes tomar el tiempo necesario, ahora estoy de vacaciones por una semana más.

—Me alegro. Siempre es bueno tener un descanso.

—Tienes toda la razón, siempre hay que… perdón, tengo que responder. —El número en la pantalla era desconocido, así que imaginó que sería de alguien en Storybrooke.

—Swan.

—Dra. Swan, le habla Karla. —Se le escuchaba falta de aire, como si hubiera estado corriendo por todo el hospital.

—¿Todo bien? —Intentó no sonar alarmada.

—Necesito que venga al hospital de inmediato. Es Regina.

—Estaré ahí en tres minutos. —Colgó y se puso la capucha del poncho de lluvia.

—¿Una emergencia? Puedo llevarte en mi auto.

—No, creo que demoraríamos más así. —En lo que iba a buscarlo y encenderlo ya perdería valiosos minutos.

—¿Qué piensa hacer entonces? Emm... —Se quedó con la palabra en los labios cuando la rubia salió corriendo de su garaje.

—¿¡Pero está loca!?— pensó en voz alta, siguiendo con la mirada la figura que se movía velozmente bajo la lluvia.

* * *

Emma corrió al hospital, quitándose el poncho mojado y tirándolo afuera antes de entrar apresurada, casi resbalando en el piso mojado.

—¿Qué pasó? —Exigió saber cuándo abrió la puerta de la habitación de Regina.

—Estaba delirando. La fiebre volvió a subir. Ya le administré un antibiótico y le he puesto un I.V. Todo está anotado.

"Está mejorando, pero no lo suficientemente rápido" —pensó la doctora, arrugando el ceño.

—Gracias, Karla. —Aceptó la carpeta.

Emma leyó rápidamente las notas de la noche anterior y esa mañana. Podía sentir la mirada de Regina sobre ella, pero la ignoró de momento para revisar sus signos.

—Los resultados de la prueba de esta mañana fueron negativos. —Le decía a Regina mientras ponía su mano sobre su frente. Frunció el ceño y agarró el termómetro—. Abre la boca.

—Pensé que eras buena —susurró la morena con la voz entrecortada entre quejigos que intentaba acallar mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Karla, busca un I.V de cloranfenicol.

La enfermera asintió antes de salir de la habitación a toda velocidad.

—Empezaré con el tratamiento para la Turalemia. Te bajará la fiebre. —Se volteó para acercarse nuevamente al monitor con los signos vitales, pero Regina la detuvo con una palabra.

—Emma. —Era la primera vez que la llamaba así.

—Todo estará bien —dijo al sentir el débil agarre de la morena en su brazo. —Confía en mí, haré todo lo que pueda para que salgas de esta. —La voz de Emma se volvió inusualmente suave, como si en realidad estuviera preocupada por ella.

—Prométeme que harás todo lo que puedas. —Pausó y tragó en seco, estaba claro que estaba sintiendo dolor.

—Lo prometo.

—No… no hagas lo mismo que con April. Jim. Jim sabrá qué hacer.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, boquiabierta, estupefacta— ¿Regina? ¿Regina? —Ya la mujer se había quedado dormida. Todos sus signos seguían estables y eso la alivió, pero no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras.

"… no hagas lo mismo que con April" esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza por horas.

* * *

—Jim, gracias por venir en esta tormenta. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Regina está bien?

—Está más estable, está recibiendo un tratamiento nuevo.

—¿… más estable?

—No tienes que preocuparte, como dije está estable. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo llega Katherine?

—Su vuelo se retrasó un poco. La buscaré en dos horas. ¿Por qué me llamaste?

—Regina mencionó algo. Bueno, no dijo mucho, solo dijo que tú sabías. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Oh…

—Entonces sí sabes de qué hablaba.

—Claro. No sería su asistente si así no fuera.

—¿Qué era entonces?

—No le puedo decir. Regina me dio instrucciones muy precisas.

Emma se peinó el cabello con los dedos, sintiendo la frustración comenzando a crecer en ella.

—¿En serio?

Jim asintió.

—La Alcaldesa piensa en todo, es algo que siempre he admirado.

—Ya. No digas más, que solo alimentas mi curiosidad. En el momento indicado me dirás y ya ¿cierto?

—Así es.

—Con eso es suficiente. Por ahora.

—Regina es una mujer muy fuerte, Emma. —dijo el joven de repente, con la mirada enfocada en un cuadro que tenían enfrente. —Cualquier cosa que tenga lo podrá superar.

Emma lo miró de reojo. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a la mujer había confirmado las palabras del joven. Aunque la fuerza de Regina se podría confundir fácilmente con testarudez.

—Mantente firme y haz tu trabajo como debe ser. Lo que sea necesario.

—No tienes que decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo. —Su rostro se mostró indiferente, pero su tono cargaba un poco de irritación.

—Regina quería que te recordara eso. Creo que en el fondo sabía que su condición no iba a mejorar.

—Regina aún puede hablar por su cuenta.

Jim asintió con una leve sonrisa. Ya no parecía el muchacho asustadizo que la seguía mientras ella husmeaba por la casa de su jefa. Algo había cambiado en él, y no podía evitar no preguntarse el por qué.

—Estoy seguro que Katherine querrá venir directamente al hospital. ¿Deseas que le de algún mensaje antes de llegar?

—No es necesario. Hablaremos una vez que esté aquí.

—Dra. Swan, la alcaldesa ha despertado. —Le avisó una enfermera que había reemplazado a Karla durante su descanso.

—Gracias. ¿Deseas hablar con ella? —Le preguntó a Jim, pero el joven negó con la cabeza.

—Ya tengo que salir al aeropuerto si quiero llegar a tiempo. No vemos después, Emma.

* * *

Regina la buscó con la mirada adormilada, media sentada en la cama, gracias a que la enfermera le había enseñado como elevarla.

—¿Cómo te siente? —Colocó su mano sobre la frente de la mujer sin esperar respuesta. Regina cerró los ojos.

—¿Cómo crees? —Su voz estaba ronca y se aclaró la garganta, pero terminó tosiendo.

—Parece que bien. —Le alcanzó un vaso con agua y un palillo. —Úsalo, conserva tus energías.

Regina tensó la mandíbula, mirando a la rubia y luego el palillo. Ha esto había llegado… incapaz siquiera de tomar agua por su propia cuenta… y con la ayuda de esta mujer insufrible.

—¿Qué es todo esto? No tenía tantos —Frunció el ceño al ver los nuevos I.V.

—No te preocupes por eso. Lo bueno es que la fiebre te está bajando. El tratamiento está funcionando, Regina.

Regina quería sonreír. Oh, sí que quería hacerlo. Las palabras de Emma eran buenas, las mejores noticias que pudo recibir al despertar, pero su cuerpo le decía algo muy diferente. Aún sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, las articulaciones le dolían y seguía sin fuerzas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? Para volver a estar 100%.

—Una semana, más o menos, todo depende de cómo respondas a las medicaciones. Eso es estando aquí en el hospital —avisó y humedeció una toalla para limpiar la frente de la mujer, refrescándola.

—Creo recordar que alguien hacía eso en algún momento ¿Karla? —Emma la miró a los ojos por un instante, antes de volver a humedecer la toalla y repetir la acción.

Emma asintió y Regina cerró los ojos, sintiendo la delicadeza con que limpiaba su frente. La señorita Swan era muy mala mintiendo.

—¿Recuerdas que alucinaste?

—¿Qué?

—Ya tengo mi respuesta. Hay que esperar unas horas más para ver cómo sigues respondiendo al tratamiento. —Katherine está de regreso hoy. Vendrá a verte.

La morena hizo una mueca.

—No quiero que me vea así. —confesó.

—Es tu amiga ¿No?

Regina permaneció en silencio.

—Katherine ha visto suficiente de mí en un hospital —le dijo, evitando su mirada. Emma estuvo agradecida por ello porque no hubiera podido ocultar la sorpresa que tenía plasmada en su rostro.

—No la conozco mucho, pero estoy segura que eso no le importará.

—Lo sé —susurró con resignación.

—En tu defensa, no te ves _tan_ mal, solo cansada.

—Que amable de tu parte —dijo con una voz que rezumaba sarcasmo y Emma comenzó a reír como aquella vez; de oreja a oreja, sorprendiéndola una vez más.

* * *

Ya por la tarde, Emma estaba sentada en uno de los asientos en la sala de espera, tomándose un café, cuando la rubia llegó casi corriendo hasta la recepción.

"Finalmente" pensó, poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia ella.

—¿Cómo que no es hora de visita aún? —Le protestó a la enfermera.

—Katherine.

La mujer se giró con rabia en la mirada y se calmó instantáneamente al verla.

—Emma.

—Lo tengo, Kristen. —Se dirigió hacia la mujer sentada en la recepción, que le sonrió de vuelta.

Katherine intercambió la mirada entre las dos, sorprendida.

—He tenido mucho tiempo para conocer el staff —explicó y Katherine la siguió por los pasillos.

—Tus brazos... — dijo Katherine en voz baja.

Emma se miró los brazos, como si se hubiera olvidado que aún usaba las vendas.

—Se ve mucho peor de lo que es, te lo aseguro. El de la cara me esta sanando de maravilla. —Sonrió, señalándole con el dedo una fina línea ahora de un leve color razado, como si alguien la hubiera arañado.

—Ya veo… —No sabía qué otra cosa decir.

Emma se detuvo a unos metros de la habitación donde estaba Regina. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que trataba a un paciente con la cercanía que lo estaba haciendo con la morena, también el lidiar con los familiares y amistades; esa era la parte que más odiaba.

—Regina está bajo un tratamiento de antibióticos por I.V., cuatro veces al día. Mínimo se tendrá que quedar toda la semana en el hospital.

—¿Pero ha mejorado?

—La fiebre ha bajado, todo parece ir yendo perfecto. Tiene un poco de nauseas, pero es normal con la medicina que se le está administrando.

—Emma, lo único que necesito saber es si estará bien. Es lo único que me importa.

Emma la miró con una mirada en blanco. Katherine estaba desesperada, aunque lo contenía bastante bien. Se había equivocado, Regina no estaba sola; Katherine era su mejor amiga, habían crecido juntas. Eran como hermanas.

—Está mejorando —respondió con un tono neutral.

Katherine apartó la mirada, inhalando aire con fuerza y dejando ir un suspiro. Claro que no era lo que quería escuchar. Quería escuchar seguridad. Una mejora definitiva, pero en el fondo entendía que era algo que la doctora no le podría asegurar.

—Gracias por ser honesta conmigo, Emma. Sabía que serías la mejor doctora para Regina.

—Estaré en la sala de espera.

—Puedes pasar también. Prefiero que estés por si necesito saber algo más sobre su condición.

Emma parecía insegura, pero la siguió en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta roja, de la cual Regina se había quejado tanto.

Katherine y Regina habían estado hablando por media hora, aunque Regina le puso atención en silencio casi completo, respondiendo a las preguntas de Katherine con síes y noes. Parecían haberse olvidado de Emma que, desde que entró con la rubia, se había sentado en el rincón de la habitación, en silencio, simplemente observando la interacción entra las dos.

Emma se había sorprendido al principio. Esperaba que Katherine le hiciera mil preguntas a la morena "¿Cómo estás?", "¿Te duele algo?", etc. Pero no fue así. Para nada. La Katherine ansiosa y desesperada con la que había hablado momentos antes en el pasillo se había quedado allí. Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue sonreírle, fue su mejor intento. Luego se sentó y de la bolsa que llevaba sacó una notepad y comenzó a leerle lo que tenía escrito; casi todo era sobre trabajo.

—Y Derek estuvo de acuerdo con posponer la reunión hasta finales de noviembre —dijo y cerró el notepad.

—Todo perfecto entonces. Deberías enseñarle varias cosas a Jim.

—Ya lo hago.

—Chequea mi carpeta —dijo Regina con un suspiro.

Katherine asintió y sacó el Ipad. Emma las observaba con más atención, especialmente cuando Regina giró la cabeza para mirarla a ella por un instante.

—Me gusta el plan este. Los hermanos estarán felices. Y… —Se quedó callada, boquiabierta, como si todo el aire hubiera escapado de sus pulmones de repente—. Regina ¿Qué es esto? —inquirió en voz baja, mirándola y luego a Emma, con el ceño fruncido. Esa mirada fue suficiente para que la doctora se enderezara en la silla. ¿Acaso había leído algo sobre ella?

—Es la mejor decisión. Mi padre no podrá viajar y tú no lo harías.

—Tu padre puede venir —objetó.

—No. No puede. Le dije que no lo hiciera.

—¿Estás segura de esto?

—Sí.

Las dos asintieron, dejando una Emma muy confundida.

— Emma me dijo que estarías aquí toda la semana. En tres días te convenció, eso es algo que no esperaba.

—Yo diría que en unos minutos… —susurró la rubia y las otras dos mujeres la miraron.

—¿Que dijo, Señorita Swan?

—Nada.

—Emma, me habías dicho que regresarías ayer a NY, ¿Qué cambió? —curioseó Katherine.

— Para empezar mi carro aún no está listo. La otra razón es el caso.

— Ah. El caso —repitió, mirando a Regina de reojo.

— Me quedaré toda la semana. Solo quiero asegurarme personalmente que el tratamiento se haga correctamente.

— Ya veo.

— Katherine, ¿No has visto a James, cierto? Debe echarte de menos. Ve a casa.

— Pero Regina…

— No me moveré de aquí. —Suspiró con una sonrisa y tono amargado—. Aunque pudiera no creo que la Doctora Swan me lo permita.

—Como si eso te detendría. —Sonrió y se puso de pie, alisándose la ropa con las manos—. Vendré a visitarte más tarde. Emma, gracias… —le susurró a la rubia antes de salir de la habitación.

—Puede irse al hotel. —Escuchó Emma después de unos minutos en silencio. Regina no había dejado de mirar el techo, y comenzaba a preguntarse en lo que estaba pensando.

La doctora asintió levemente antes de retirarse de la habitación, también.


	11. Chapter 11

Era el primer día que amanecía sin llover en Storybrooke, y Emma nunca se imaginó que sería tan feliz al despertar con los rayos de sol en la cara. Con pereza se estiró sobre la estrecha cama, haciendo el cubrecama a un lado antes de sentarse al borde la cama con tan solo una camiseta ceñida y ropa interior. Un quejido escapó de sus labios cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo. Volvió a poner los pies sobre la cama de inmediato, y se volvió a tirar hacia atrás, cubriéndose con la manta cuando el frío helado de la habitación se extendió por su cuerpo hasta los huesos. ¿Acaso no tenían la calefacción encendida? La habitación no había estado tan fría la noche anterior.

El celular comenzó a sonar y tuvo que palpar toda la cama hasta finalmente encontrarlo debajo de la almohada.

—Swan.

—Oh, querida, por fin contestas. A veces me pregunto qué he hecho para merecerme este trato tan frío que me estás dando.

Emma gruñó, notando que apenas era las 6:30AM. Imaginaba que August recién comenzaba con su turno en el hospital o tal vez estaba terminando uno.

—August… ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? ¿Y de qué trato frío estás hablando?

—Claro que sé qué hora es, acabo de salir de una operación y no podía esperar más para preguntarte. ¿Qué carajos, Emma? ¿Una semana? —preguntó con un tono más divertido que molesto—. Lo quiero saber todo —dijo finalmente, casi con un chillido—. Y trato frío porque no me cuentas nada; debí enterarme por ti directamente.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco antes de cerrarlos. A veces le costaba creer que August era un hombre adulto.

—Eres peor que una adolescente ¿Cómo es que te enteras de las cosas?

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta el chisme y tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas, además de conexiones.

—Vacaciones ¿Recuerdas? Hay algo de sol hoy, finalmente —dijo intentando cambiar de tema. Aún estaba un poco oscuro, aunque no había tantas nubes como los días anteriores.

—Claro. Vacaciones. —Se escuchó una pausa y un tragar antes de una ligera tos. Imaginó que apenas estaba desayunando.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo te van las vacaciones con tu chica?

—¿Qué? —Abrió los ojos de repente.

—Tengo que llamarla de algún modo, ya que si digo "caso" me lo niegas todo y es como si no existiera.

—También te niego eso. No es mi chica y sí es mi paciente.

—Guau, la curiosidad me corroe por dentro ¿Qué más eres ahora?

—Eres un idiota.

—Vamos Emma ¿Qué caso puede ser tan interesante para que _tú_ llegues a esto? Ya hubieras pedido que tu equipo fuera y se ocupara, como has hecho en varias ocasiones. Siempre mantienes la distancia. Has de entender mi curiosidad, al menos eso no me puedes negar.

—Es diferente. No hace falta que llame la atención y tener cinco doctores encima lo haría.

—Ohh, ya entiendo… ese tipo de pacientes. —Decidió no comentar de más, aunque esa pieza de información no hacía más que aumentar su curiosidad. Conocía a Swan desde que comenzaron como residentes y fueron tanto compañeros de trabajo como amigos, y si algo había aprendido durante todos esos años era que Emma Swan detestaba trabajar directamente con ese _tipo_ de pacientes. Casi siempre era su equipo el que trataba con el paciente en cada aspecto.

—Por lo menos hay algo que no sepas. Qué alegría –exclamó con sarcasmo, restregándose los ojos.

—Ya hablando en serio, Emma —dijo con un tono totalmente diferente, remarcando la seriedad de sus palabras—. Si necesitas ayuda con el caso, chica, paciente o cómo le quieras llamar, puedes contar conmigo. Sabes que soy muy confidencial a pesar de todo.

—Lo sé. De momento las cosas están marchando bien.

August era unas de las pocas personas, sino el único, en el que podía confiar ciegamente con cualquier cosa, trabajo o vida personal, no importaba. Aun así, a veces le costaba decir las cosas, pero eso se debía a su propia personalidad y no un defecto del hombre o si era un buen o mal amigo. Sí le gustaba molestarla; el chisme no era para nada lo de él; en si lo evitaba a toda costa… eso solo si no se trataba de ella. A él le gustaba molestarla con lo que pudiera, y al parecer lo estaba pasando muy bien con este caso e intentando descifrar exactamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo en una ciudad como Storybrooke.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Tengo otra operación en cuatro horas, así que intentaré dormir algo. No dudes en llamarme si lo necesitas. Por cualquier cosa, Emma.

El celular cayó al lado de su cabeza y soltó un suspiro. Aún se preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que hacía allí. No quería salir de la cama; el día era perfecto para quedarse en ella sin hacer absolutamente nada. Karla no le había escrito ni llamado, así que todo debería estar bien con Regina. Su carro también estaría listo hoy, solo esperaba la llamada para ir a recogerlo. Con el carro arreglado tenía la posibilidad de irse de esa ciudad si así fuera necesario o deseara, porque en esos momentos por mucho que quisiera no podía.

—No lo puedo creer —protestó cuando chequeó el tiempo y había un 80% probabilidad de llover en la noche.

Permaneció en cama por media hora más hasta que, con pocas ganas, se levantó y se dio un baño, intentando despojarse de la pereza. Lo primero que hizo al bajar y ver a Ruby fue pedir un café.

—Ruby, ¿La calefacción está encendida?

—Oh, eso…sí. Lo siento, ayer dejó de funcionar, pero ya uno de los hermanos lo está arreglando.

—¿Cuándo comienza a nevar aquí? Ya será noviembre.

Ruby sacudió los hombros.

—El año pasado hubo nieve a mediados de octubre, nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. Este año, como has notado, hemos tenido mucha lluvia.

—Gracias por el café, espero que esto me ayude a recobrar las energías.

—Emma. —Se acercó un poco más, lo que la barra entre las dos le permitió— ¿Cómo…?

—Mejor… —La cortó antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta. Ruby pestañó varias veces, sorprendida de que supiera qué era exactamente lo que iba a preguntar y luego sonrió.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Tengo que admitir que es raro no verla todos los días. Hasta podría decir que se le extraña.

—Ten cuidado con lo que desees. —Le guiñó y alzó su copa de café, despidiéndose—. Hasta luego, Ruby.

Cuando llegó al hospital, decidió que era un buen momento para visitar al hombre que había salvado. No había recibido ninguna notificación sobre Regina y lo tomaba como algo bueno. Lo más probable es que estuviera descansando, como debía ser.

Emma tocó la puerta de la habitación de David y se asomó lentamente cuando escuchó respuesta, invitándola a entrar.

—Hola, Emma.

—David, me alegra verte un poco mejor.

El hombre sonrió, agradeciendo con la mirada.

—Me salvaste la vida, ¿Cómo podría agradecerte?

—Ya lo has hecho. —Se acercó un poco más, examinado las varias pantallas de los monitores cerca de él—. Estás vivo y eso es lo que importa.

—No había notado tus brazos. Mary Margaret me había dicho, pero no imaginé que fuera… tanto.

—Te prometo que no es nada; estoy usando las vendas más que nada porque los arañazos llaman más la atención que estas vendas. Se ve peor de lo que es.

— Todo me parece tan surreal; como si hubiera vivido una pesadilla.

— El ambiente era perfecto para eso —comentó con un tono divertido.

— En eso tienes razón—. Logró sonreír nuevamente, ahora podía hacerlo; sonreír. Estaba vivo así que tenía razón para hacerlo—. Siento lo de tu auto.

—También lo siento por el tuyo —Sacudió los hombros—. Está en peores condiciones, eso sí te advierto. Tu hermano está haciendo un trabajo estupendo, terminará de arreglar mi auto hoy.

—Imagino que no ha salido del taller. Tiene que ser un record el terminarlo tan pronto.

—Le pagaré bien —aseguró.

—No te cobrará ni un centavo. Me has salvado la vida.

—Sigue siendo su trabajo y solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.

David sonrió con amabilidad.

—¿Es doctora, cierto?

—Sí. —No recordaba si le había dicho aquella noche y, para ser honesta consigo misma, no recordaba mucho de lo que había dicho en general.

El hombre asintió, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Emma imaginaba que Mary Margaret había hablado sobre ella ¿Le habría mencionado algo sobre Regina? ¿Que era su doctora? Claro que sí, tuvo que haberlo hecho.

—Entonces tuve mucha suerte ¿En cuánto crees que podría volver al trabajo? La cuidad me necesita más que nunca es estos momentos.

—Me temo que con esa pierna y tu brazo no podrás hacer mucho por unas cuantas semanas.

David suspiró dejando de lado las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban de poder ayudar en algo.

El teléfono de Emma sonó una vez y lo miró por encima, leyendo el corto mensaje que se había iluminado en la pantalla.

—Debo irme.

—Gracias por pasarte, Doctora. Estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho.

—Emma está bien.

Emma salió de la habitación de David casi corriendo. Varias enfermeras se hicieron a un lado cuando pasó con un andar apresurado y una expresión seria. Cuando llegó a la habitación de la mujer, Karla abrió la puerta de repente justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, casi golpeándola en la cara.

—¡Lo siento! —Se recompuso y entonces dijo: No me dejó opción; hizo que te enviara ese mensaje.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y entró en la habitación. Ahora estaba más molesta que preocupada; su paciente abusaba de su personalidad intimidante y de conocer a todos en la ciudad. Regina no se veía muy bien; la frente la tenía sudorosa y no tenía mucho color en el rostro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó y agarró el historial para leer las últimas notas de la enfermera.

—Mary Margaret se pasó por aquí a pesar de mis deseos de no tener visita —se quejó la morena con voz débil.

Emma dejó el historial en su lugar, arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Me dijo que estabas con David.

La doctora permaneció en silencio por varios instantes antes de contestar. Esperaba que la mujer dijera más que eso, pero no fue así.

—Así es.

—No le dijiste nada, ¿verdad?

—¿De usted?

Regina asintió.

—¿Por qué he de hablar de usted? —dijo con un tono neutral a la vez que buscaba una toalla para humedecer—. ¿No cree que Mary Margaret ya le dijo de su condición? ¿No cree que hablarían entre sí de algo tan trivial como su condición?

Regina permaneció en silencio, siguiéndola con la mirada, haciendo una mueca al contener su disgusto con la doctora. La rubia tuvo que contener la risa porque si lo que estaba haciendo era intentar amenazarla con esa mirada, entonces estaba fallando terriblemente.

—¿Las medicinas están funcionando? No me siento mejor —admitió en voz baja.

—La fiebre ha bajado y mantenido. No has mejorado mucho, pero tampoco ha empeorado. Es bueno. Solo hay que esperar un poco más para que los antibióticos hagan su trabajo bien. —Exprimió la toallita con las dos manos y se acercó a la mujer.

—No.

Emma ladeo la cabeza, interesándose en el comportamiento repentino de la mujer.

—¿No qué? No la tenemos amarrada. Solo tiene que mejorarse y podrá irse a casa y seguir con su vida como siempre. ¿Puedes cooperar? Puedo llamar a Karla si lo desea.

La morena frunció la nariz y giró la cabeza, manteniendo la mirada. Emma acercó la mano una vez más y pasó la toalla húmeda por la frente, limpiando el sudor. Regina cerró los ojos al sentir un escalofrío con el primer contacto.

—¿Cómo está David? —preguntó débilmente—. Desde su punto de vista como doctora.

—No soy su doctora, pero se veía bien. —Rozó la mejilla suavemente, absorta por sus pensamientos, recordando lo diferente que se veía la mujer que ahora tenía enfrente a la que había visitado el hospital.

La mirada de Regina la perforaba; estaba irritada y Emma lo percibía.

—Se recuperará. Solo le tomará más semanas para que le quiten el yeso. Lo único que necesitará será un poco de paciencia.

—Me alegro —murmuró de forma apenas audible—. Es suficiente —murmuró una vez más y no fue hasta entonces que la doctora se dio cuenta que aún acariciaba la mejilla con la toalla.

—¿No puede alzar los brazos? —Imaginó que la detendría de una forma más brusca y no con un susurro.

—¿Qué cree? —repuso con sequedad.

Emma la destapó un poco para poder ver su brazo izquierdo.

—Mueve los dedos. —Se había vuelto más seria y no había pasado desapercibido por la Alcaldesa.

Regina movió los dedos.

Emma hizo un puño y le pidió que lo cubriera con la mano e intentara girar. Regina lo hizo; cubrió el puño y giró.

—No hagas tanta fuerza.

Emma la miró a los ojos buscando, aunque fuera una pista de sarcasmo, pero no encontró más que seriedad y eso la preocupó.

—¿Para que fue eso?

—Midiendo.

—Tus métodos son muy…

—¿Ortodoxos?

—Iba a decir poco fiable.

—Me funciona —respondió con una blanda sonrisa.

—¿Cómo está tu auto?

—Está muy habladora hoy. —Acercó la silla a la cama y apoyó su mejilla sobre el puño cerrado, esperando una respuesta.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer.

—Pensé que no te agradaba.

—Sigue siendo insufrible.

—Es uno de mis encantos. —Le guiñó un ojo, divertida.

Regina rodó los ojos, y se enfocó en el techo; últimamente era lo único que miraba. Podría cerrar los ojos y tendría una imagen mental de cada diminuto detalle. Ahora podría mirarla a ella, pero podía sentir la mirada perforante de la rubia, examinándola cuidadosamente. No le molestaba y tampoco incomodaba. Eso le sorprendió. Tragó en seco por segunda vez y pestañó varias veces antes de girar la cabeza y mirarla. Emma no apartó la mirada.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí, Emma? —inquirió en un susurró.

Emma intento disimular su asombro al escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios. Nunca pensó que escucharía algo más aparte de "Señorita Swan" o "Doctora Swan" viniendo de ella.

—Creo recordar ya haberme explicado —respondió en voz baja sin pensarlo, como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto y alguien pudiera escucharlas.

—Puede seguir el caso desde Nueva York. Imagino que habrá considerado esa opción ya.

Emma ladeó la cabeza, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos oscuros que habían perdido el brillo y el fuego que había percibido en ellos cuando se conocieron.

—Tienes razón, pero si te pasa algo…

—¿No es lo que hace su equipo? Les dice que hacer y usted no tiene que tratar directamente con los pacientes. —Interrumpió.

Emma permaneció en silencio por unos instantes.

—Sí. Eso es lo que hago —admitió.

—Por eso pregunto. —La volvió a mirar.

Por primera vez parecía que Emma no sabía qué decir; simplemente la miraba muda. Más que satisfecha por dejarla sin palabras, Regina sintió una profunda curiosidad.

—No sé. —Respondió finalmente, comenzando a sentirse desconcertada. No había pensado mucho más allá de su decisión. Sí, tenía que esperar por el auto, pero si fuera por eso ya podría regresarse esa noche o a más tardar en la mañana… pero por alguna razón había decidido quedarse toda la semana. Regina tenía razón; su presencia no era necesaria. Podría seguir al tanto con el caso desde Nueva York

—¿Señorita Swan?

Unos toques en la puerta sonaron antes de que Katherine se asomara y entrara, saludando a la doctora y a Regina. Emma reaccionó cuando Katherine extendió la mano hacia ella en un saludo que aceptó antes de ponerse de pie con la mirada en blanco y salir de la habitación, permitiéndoles un rato a solas.

Una vez fuera se apoyó en la pared al lado de la puerta de la habitación, respirando profundamente, intentado calmar su corazón descontrolado. La pregunta de la alcaldesa la había hecho pensado en cosas que siquiera habían pasado por su cabeza. La había hecho cuestionarse todas las decisiones que le habían hecho aceptar el caso, venir a esa ciudad en el medio de la nada y por si no fuera poco, quedarse una semana más cuando la mujer parecía estar recuperándose como era debido. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

—¿Y qué le pasó a Emma? ¿Le hiciste algo para que saliera con esa cara?

—¿Me crees en condición de hacerle algo? —Volvió a mirar el techo, intentando deshacerse de la imagen de la expresión de Emma.

—Bueno, ¿Qué le dijiste entonces? —Se sentó en el mismo lugar donde había estado Emma.

—Nada —contestó un poco irritada—. Solo le pregunté por qué seguía aquí.

Katherine dejó de buscar en su bolsa y la miró. Emma había respondido a esa pregunta ya; lo había dejado muy claro.

—Oh… bueno, te traigo buenas noticias. He hablado con tu padre.

Regina giró la cabeza con tal rapidez que le dolió el cuello.

—¿Lo llamaste? – preguntó furiosa.

—Claro que no. —Katherine permaneció calmada, se esperaba esa reacción—. Si no quieres preocuparlo sería bueno que no negaras sus llamadas. Le dije que has estado muy ocupada estas semanas.

—¿Se ha creído eso?

—Eso parece. —Se sacudió de los hombros—. Podríamos aprovechar ahora que estás despierta para llamarlo. Se quedaría tranquilo si lo hacemos.

—Me parece bien.

La llamada fue breve, pero suficiente para que su padre se quedara tranquilo. No habían hablado en dos semanas y eso casi nunca ocurría.

La siguiente la usaron para hablar sobre las cosas que habían pasado en la cuidad y las medidas que están tomando para las tormentas previstas para el fin de semana. Emma regresó a la hora y media y Katherine aprovechó para comentarle, a pesar de las muecas que hacía su mejor amiga— lo cansada y mal que se veía. Regina lo negó a pesar que se reflejaba en su rostro. La doctora asintió levemente; consciente del estado de la mujer.

—Emma, han pronosticado una tormenta, comenzará la madrugada del jueves. Tienes que tener cuidado en la salida si has pensado regresar ese día; esa calle aún está inundada. —avisó mientras recogía sus cosas.

—Justo eso estaba chequeando. He decidido que regresaré el miércoles.

— Dos días —susurró la alcaldesa.

— Sí. Ah de ser suficiente para que los antibióticos hagan efecto y te sientas mucho mejor —Se refirió a Regina, sin dejar de mirar la pequeña pantalla al lado.

Emma sintió un agarre en su muñeca y se giró al notar que era Regina que sostenía débilmente su brazo.

—¿Regina? –Regina la miró a los ojos, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero fuera incapaz de hacerlo.

—¿Qué sientes? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó rápidamente cuando la mano alrededor de su muñeca cayó sobre el colchón.

—¿Qué pasa? —Exigió saber Katherine al escuchar a Emma—. ¿Se durmió?

Emma permaneció en silencio, con la mirada en blanco sobre los ojos cerrados de Regina, y escuchando el sonido constante del monitor a su lado.

—¿¡Emma!?

La doctora hizo caso omiso a la rubia al otro lado de la camilla, que miraba a su amiga asustada. Su cuerpo se movió automáticamente y alzó la sabana, destapando los pies de Regina antes de pinchar la planta del pie izquierdo sin dejar de mirar su rostro, buscando algún cambio en aquella expresión tranquila.

—No es Turalemia… —se dijo a sí misma en voz baja.

—¿Qué dijo?

—No es Turalemia —repitió, mirando a Katherine por un momento antes de volver la mirada hacía el rostro de la morena.

—¿Qué tiene? No entiendo.

— No siente dolor… está en coma.

— Q… qué… ¿Coma?

Emma apenas pudo asentir; tampoco se creía sus propias palabras.

—Voy a necesitar que salga de la habitación —le dijo con un tono más fuerte.

—Pero…

En ese momento Karla abrió la puerta de repente y entró rápidamente.

—Salga. Ahora —repitió la doctora, seriamente.

—Por favor – le pidió Karla unos segundos después de no haberse movido.


End file.
